


Broken Road/崎岖之路

by Ethannol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
飞机降落的时候纽约还在下雪，一辆黑色的雪佛兰旁若无人地停在机场跑道旁边，Moira认出车里坐的人是Hank和Alex，古巴一战让他对这两个家伙印象深刻，Alex还是一副玩世不恭的老样子，Hank则变回了他人类状态的本来面目，显得羞涩而又稚嫩。  
她朝着两个人简短的打了个招呼，Hank为她打开后座的车门，让Moira坐进车。  
“所以，这就是了？”他深吸一口气，像看一颗定时炸弹那样盯着Moira手上拎的行李箱，仿佛那里头随时都会蹦出下一个弗兰肯斯坦。  
Moira点点头，动作干脆利落地把行李箱滑到车座底部。  
“你知道那东西不咬人。”Alex从倒车镜里盯着Moira这一系列动作。  
Hank拍了拍他的肩膀，用一种劝人向善似的口气跟他说，“小心为妙。”  
确实，所有跟Erik Lensherr有关的东西都需要小心为妙。更何况那里面装的不是普通定时炸弹，而是一个很可能会变成万磁王二号的小小胚胎——他小到什么程度，小到可以让Sebastian Shaw装在口袋里带上潜水艇，小到它可以在任何一个女性子宫里着床而不被人发现。实话实说，Moira觉得就连万磁王本人可能都不知道这玩意儿的存在——如果不是Emma Frost在CIA大楼里交代，他们谁都不会知道。  
“那么，它特殊在什么地方？”Hank开车走了一条捷径，避开这个时候的高峰车流，一头钻进Westchester，95号高速不是一条多么让人舒心的公路，但Moira看得津津入迷，Hank怀疑她是为了躲避交流，而不是真的被什么景色吸引，毕竟在很长一段时间里，她是Charles府上的常客。果然，在他问完这句话之后，Moira倒影在车窗玻璃上的面孔明显皱了皱眉头。“是不好说，还是你不确定？”  
“两者都有，”Moira喷了口气，“你们见过那些研制克隆人的科学怪胎，谁对世界和平做出贡献了？”  
Alex思索片刻，勉强认同Moira的观点，“长痛不如短痛，要么就在这里直接摧毁掉它，我敢打赌，教授是没有那么狠心的，因此最好不要让他看见——你们知道，眼不见为净。”

——如果我是你，我就不会那么干。  
Charles Xavier温和的声音在Alex脑海中响起，带着一点宽宏大量的责备，还有令人不易觉察出的疲惫感。  
——很高兴再见到你，Moira……MacTarggert探员。  
在为Moira挑选称呼的时候，Charles似乎稍稍犹豫了一下，但很快他的平稳又回来了，带着与年龄不相符的沉稳。Hank把车停进车库，扬起头看见Charles在楼上俯视着他们，满含着笑意同Moira打了个招呼，然后轮椅在扶手处拐了个弯消失在三个人的视野中。  
“他在书房，”Hank走在最前面引路，他跟Moira解释，“自从古巴那件事发生之后，他的精神状况不太好，Charles很少到楼下来活动。”  
“别把我描述的那么弱不禁风，”Charles Xavier的轮椅在书房靠窗的位置停下转了个方向，窗外是纽约特有的郊外风景，钢筋水泥的怪物全都隐藏在绿意盎然的自然风景之下，把Charles映衬得好像一幅勾勒妥帖的水彩画像。时间对Charles似乎格外眷顾，舍不得他就此老去。Moira盯着他盯了一小会儿，Charles没有出声打搅，直到Hank清了清嗓子，让这对儿就是老友从回忆里走出来，Moira的脸一下子红了，而Charles只是好脾气的弯起嘴角，在Moira朝他弯腰靠近时张开双手，跟Moira拥抱住对方。  
“我看到你为我带来了一个难题，”Charles在Moira松开他之后说道，“你不该把他带来。”  
Alex挑起眉毛，朝Hank丢过去一个眼神，类似于“我说什么来着”，Charles假装对他们的小动作视而不见，依旧温和地看着Moira，“鉴于我跟Erik之间的关系，我想在古巴海滩上已经表现得很明显了，我这里不适合，”Charles顿了一下，目光逡巡着像是在斟酌语句，终于，他露出一个略微尴尬的笑容，“——养大他的孩子。”  
“Charles，你知道我无路可走，”Moira的表情暂且称之为痛苦，“他已经杀了两个携带者，他的能力实在是太强大了，没有人可以控制——没有人——就连Shaw都束手无策，CIA根本不可能同意把他还给万磁王的，说老实话，局里还在讨论那他做实验的事情，但问题是要先把他生下来——”  
“老天！”Hank夸张地哀嚎一声。  
Moira无视了他，“军方从来没有放弃过，你肯定在电视里或者报纸杂志上看到过William Stryker这个名字。你不会想把变种人的未来交给这样一个人的。”  
“等等，让我理一下思路，”Alex强行插入到两个人对话中间，朝那个平放在Charles书桌上的行李箱打了个手势，“你要把这玩意儿交给我们，是为了让我们把他养大，好还给CIA做活体实验？”  
“不，”Charles跟Moira几乎异口同声地说出这个单词。  
Alex像打网球一样目光在他俩之间来回扫射，Charles又盯着Moira看了两秒钟，最后转向Alex那一边，“我很抱歉一直以来对你们有所隐瞒，但是Moira和我已经谈了有段时间了，”Charles换回了那个令人怀念的称呼，他抬起右手，轻轻敲了敲自己的太阳穴，无视了Hank喃喃自语地说难怪你要在主脑控制室待那么久——“自从他的第三位携带者突然陷入急性脏器衰竭之后，我就无法再装作视而不见。”  
Charles几不可查地攥住了轮椅的扶手，他撒了谎，早在发现Erik的克隆体时，他就已经没有办法控制自己了。Erik一直对他有一种致命的吸引力，当那家伙还在Westchester那会儿，Charles就悄悄从二楼的窗帘背后注视他，Erik身上有一种他永远无法拥有的张力，好像一株不会被压制的植物，自私而贪婪地汲取周围所有他能够着的养分，生长得横冲直撞肆无忌惮。Charles不止一次猜测过：到底什么样的人才能困住Erik，让他心甘情愿地让出一点儿空间——Shaw肯定不能，尽管Erik对Shaw恨之入骨，并把杀死对方作为自己这辈子的目标；但Shaw的死亡并不会在Erik心里引发多大波澜。事实证明确实如此，就在所有人都以为Erik大仇得报的时候，这家伙只是冷漠地越过Shaw的尸体，迅速寻找到自己的下一个目标——连Shaw这样强大的对手都无法满足Erik的征服欲，他实在想不出还有其他什么人能做到这一点。  
或许，那会是个女人，Charles在深夜里对自己苦笑，也有可能是个男人，战争中同甘共苦的岁月会让人淡化性别的概念，但无论是谁，Erik——他都像想不出Erik Lensherr会坐在一张其乐融融的餐桌后面，享受家庭温暖生活的画面。  
但要是孩子呢？  
幼崽永远可以激发出动物的本能，Charles猜想如果Erik知道，在这个世界上有某个人，孕育着他的孩子，大概他会为之驻足——至少停留的时间会稍稍长久一些。  
Charles就带着这样不切实际的臆测忍不住观察那个携带者：红头发，在CIA找上门以前她都不知道自己肚子里怀着什么。北美市场上有很多不合法的代孕机构，Shaw在此前会定期往她的账户里打钱，确保她最基本的生活所需。而当Shaw死以后，他的继任者们延续了他的传统，因此那个可怜的女人才被蒙在鼓里这么长时间。  
Charles还记得那天凌晨，他被送回卧室休息。他确实应该睡觉了，但Charles躺在那张大的过分的床上怎么也睡不着，于是他从床上爬起来，准备像往常一样做一点打擦边球的娱乐——窥视跟Erik有关的生活轨迹，他不能去惊动Erik，他知道那太过冒险。潜藏在他内心深处的一点也在时刻提醒着他：Erik会发现的，不仅仅发现他这点小爱好，还会发现他有多想念对方，他甚至都没那么恨那颗子弹了，他的大脑总会可悲的先一步找到为Erik辩护的借口——看吧，他其实就是一个这样的人，既不美好也不单纯。  
他可以在睡觉前再看一眼，确保小Erik母子平安。如果Erik鞭长莫及，他至少还能做到这些。  
有时候，Charles也不得不庆幸自己的小癖好。就是那一眼让他发现了携带者的异常：小Erik以惊人的速度吞噬着母体的养分——跟他素未谋面的父亲简直一模一样——Charles连电话都来不及打就直接用主脑联系到了Moira，通知她叫救护车。多年毫无动静的两个人突然开始了对话，Moira被他吓得不轻，过了很长一段时间，Charles才劝服她她并没有精神分裂。  
但他只能帮这么多了。

“他不能留在这儿，”这回轮到Hank开口，“想想看，如果万磁王发现这个世界上还有一个小号的Erik Lensherr，他会做什么？我们不能拿学校冒险，这是Charles毕生的心愿。”  
“让变种人和人类共处也是，”Moira激烈地转向Charles，她准确地知道这所学校里到底谁说了算，她也知道该如何说服这个人，“让他在你的学校里长大，交给他好的知识，让他结交出色的人物，他会变成你想要的未来。”  
Alex叉着腰哼了一声，“我们说的是那个大的——那个大的Erik Lensherr，你怎么知道他不会为了夺回自己的儿子把整个学校都炸了，”Moira张了张嘴，Alex侧着头朝她举起一根指头，“我提醒你，他不是没有干过，新泽西前两天才刚刚发生过一起爆炸，就是他搞出来的——为了找某个变种人，Xavier教授为了这件事忙得焦头烂额。”  
“谢谢你，Alex，”Charles露出一个不怎么赞同的微笑，截住Alex接下来要说的话。  
“还是说你们希望我把他交给神盾局，”Moira做着最后的努力。  
谁都知道那不是个好主意，Nick Fury会把他培养成下一个情报特工——Charles咧了一下嘴角，示意Moira他很明白这一点。  
“但这不是孵小鸡，各位，”Hank及时插进话来，“据我所知，人类是胎生的——变种人也不是卵生生物，没有携带者，你想把他放在培养基里吗？”  
Moira沉默下来。Hank说的对，这个小小的万磁王能力过于强大，他不是一个自然生成的产物——托Erik Lensherr的福，他同世界抗衡的能力与生俱来，在任何母体体内都像是一个无拘无束的寄生生物。要么排斥到死，要么肆无忌惮地汲取宿主的养分，即使有幸躲过一劫，之后的岁月也将艰难得难以想象。  
“要么就注射到动物身体里试试看，”Hank望着远处的骑警和骑警的马大胆提议。  
Alex翻了个白眼，“让一只动物把Erik的孩子生下来——如果说刚才的理由还不至于让Erik杀了你，现在他有了一个更加充分的借口。”  
“让我想想看，”Charles终于出声。屋子里另外三个人同时没了动静，这就相当于Charles已经答应了Moira的请求。他短促地抬起眼睛，朝Moira和Alex看了一眼，然后穿过他俩之间，停在自己的书桌前面，用手放在那只不大不小的行李箱上。  
“Charles——”Hank不放心的跟着他，“你不要总想着凭你自己就能够拯救世界。”  
“我很确定我没有那么伟大，”Charles盯着自己的手和手背下的东西，用一种几乎可以算得上温柔的语气回答，“然而我想我们可以试试看。”  
Hank叹了一口气，在固执这方面，Charles Xavier堪称一绝，任何人都不能打破他的决定。  
巨大的白色发射塔在窗外笨重而缓慢的移动着，Charles注视着自己的手，慢慢抬起另一侧的手臂，按在自己的太阳穴上。Moira终于也忍不住了，她走上前，“如果你真的为难，我可以——”  
“把他销毁？”Charles扬起头，半开玩笑地朝Alex投去一瞥，眼角的余光正巧落在那只发射塔——Charles嘴角很轻微地勾了一下，“Every life matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
说起Erik Lensherr，很少有人对他真正产生过好感。他确实长得英俊，但他的英俊跟出类拔萃这个词还有一点距离。Erik的身上有一种专属于他那个多灾多难的民族的、特有的气质，那种深入骨髓的生硬甚至给了他一种沉甸甸的质感，假如与他相处些日子，你会觉得没有任何东西能够走入他的内心。他鲜少对人敞开心扉，唯一的一次是同Charles在一起。当然，这并不妨碍他完美的融入社会，如有需要，他甚至可以变得多言善辩，Charles相信如果他的老朋友再深入挖掘一下自己的优势，Erik能够用这份特殊的气质引诱所有人。  
Erik曾坐在Xavier庄园的壁炉前给他描绘在波兰的岁月，那双眼睛里映射着玻璃和壁炉里的光，偶尔他会抬起眼睑朝Charles笑一笑，那种纯粹无意识的举动震慑得Charles双腿发软——Charles猜测自己大概就是在那个时候爱上Erik的，Erik也许并不知道，否则他绝不会同一个如此肖想自己的家伙共处一室。Charles身边的每一个人都知道Charles Xavier是如何光芒万丈，但他们并不清楚Charles Xavier是如何爱他的这位朋友，甚至连Charles自己都羞于启齿。  
他不知道Erik戴上那个头盔的时候是怎样一种心情，但Charles感觉得到，Erik在那时候犹豫了一下——就只有那么一下，再然后他把自己武装起来，站在让Charles完全够不着的地方。他孤身一人重新走入黑暗，自此以后再无其他。

午夜过后，校园里总是安静的出奇，Charles梦到自己在一条长长的走廊上行走——或许这么描述并不完全准确，因为他双腿的缘故，他是没办法行走的。他是被人推着在朝前滑行，有什么东西似乎在他的腹腔里挣扎，Charles抵挡不住那样的痛苦，一下子向后仰倒。  
他喘着气惊醒过来，让意识慢慢回到自己的身体里，校园的走廊依旧静得出奇，Charles再次趴在枕头上，然而等他闭上双眼——Charles猛地再次睁大了，几乎可以用骇然来形容。  
“Hank!”  
大地在轻微摇晃，像地震前的预兆那样一波接着一波的此起彼伏。他刚刚在睡梦中感觉有人推他大概就是因为这个了。自从受伤之后，Charles的神经就有些过分敏感，稍有风吹草动他都如临大敌。为了方便照顾，Hank把卧室搬到了Charles隔壁，但他时常在实验室过夜，因此这个重任往往要交给Alex和其他几个负责教学的老师。  
学校的墙壁是不隔音的，Charles很快听到隔壁有人跌下床的声音，再之后是手忙脚乱的咒骂——Alex砰一声推开两个房间中间的门板，跌跌撞撞地闯进来——等再过些年头，这孩子或许会学的更加稳重一些，毕竟他还有个更要命的兄弟，然而此刻，他像一头被惊醒的狮子那样，张牙舞爪的大吼：“你没事吧，Charles——”  
Alex的话没说完就猛地卡在了喉咙里，似乎被人掐住了脖子。他同样瞪大了双眼，另一股更强烈的震撼感袭来，Alex下意识地伸手扶住门框。走廊上传来跑动声，还有叽叽喳喳的议论，不知道是谁第一个尖叫了一声，那些窃窃私语似的讨论瞬间染上了惊恐的色彩，更多的人开始奔跑叫喊。  
另一个人突然撞开Charles的房门——Hank已经完全变成了蓝色——“直升机！”他指着窗外朝Charles大喊，仿佛是为了证实Hank的话，一道强烈的光束从窗户外照射进来，紧跟着有人开了枪——不是那种自卫用的手枪，也不是短杆猎枪，而是更加猛烈、威力也更强大的军火——Stark军火，Charles一瞬间想起这个名字，他用尽全身的力气撑住床边，从枕头上翻下来，一排子弹贴着他的身体扫射进对面的墙壁。  
他能想到Stark，自然也能立刻想到Stark家最常光顾的客人——美国政府。  
Alex一把扯开自己的睡衣，火力全开朝对面的直升机扫过去，可惜光束打偏了，直升机的探照灯消失了几秒钟，再紧接着更多的光线照进这间卧室——他们知道，他们要逮住Charles Xavier了。

实话实说，这大概是Charles第一次同美国政府正面交锋，古巴的那一次不算，毕竟Erik挑衅在先。但是这一次不同，对方有备而来，为的就是要制服这间学校里的领导者。Hank扑在Charles身上，捉住他的肩膀把他往后拖。Alex就挡在他们和飞机之间，Charles透过照射进来的亮光下意识地想：Alex或许适合去战场上当个英雄，团队精神这点东西他无师自通。然而Alex并不是万能的，Hank捉住Charles之后就用一种开疆拓土的猛力把他拽下楼。  
“Hank——Hank！停下！”Charles不得不用两种方式同他吼叫，Hank摇晃着脑袋停下来，“去书房——我的书房！”Charles声嘶力竭的在一片嘈杂声中大吼大叫，他猜测Hank的脑袋里现在也全都充斥着自己该死的回音，他把自己的超能力调到最大频率，足够让这头野兽头晕目眩上好几天。但是Erik——那个小小的、尚未成型的Erik正孤零零的在他的书房里，因为早年战争轰炸的缘故，Charles的父亲把城堡的书房做成了一间小小的防空洞，最起码能抵挡住一颗榴弹。  
Hank一面咆哮着，一面按照Charles的要求把他领到书房，走廊上四处都是奔跑的学生和老师，周围人的尖叫和恐惧源源不断涌向Charles的大脑，他几乎被冲击得失去意识，只能咬着牙强迫自己挂在Hank身上。  
Charles不得不承认Hank是个绝对忠诚的伙伴，他或许会质疑Charles的领导方向，但在紧急关头，他却总是无条件地站在Charles这一边的，就像眼前，当他跟Charles推开书房的大门，Charles猛地跌进去，几乎是匍匐着爬到书桌旁边，Hank在两人背后关上门。  
“Charles！”Hank朝他跑过来，“是政府，这样不行！”  
Charles没有等他说完，在Hank靠近的时候他伸出手，软弱地推了一下Hank的肩膀，“去帮Alex……帮他们进入逃生通道，要快……我不知道还能坚持多久……”  
或许Erik说的对，从一开始，他们就不在同一个阵营。变种人和人类能够相安无事的生活多久？一年？两年？还是十年二十年？人类对未来的恐惧会在其他物种身上无限放大，这就是为什么恐怖电影总是格外真实。Moira他们发现那个小小的Erik时，Charles就理应有所警觉——他怎么会觉得这家伙能在CIA的监控下健康成长，这小东西甚至连外面的世界都还没有见识过。  
Charles颤抖着伸长了手臂，摸索着寻找桌面上的那只行李箱——老天，Moira应该把它留在地上的，Charles严禁Hank再来关照他，眼下又比他自己更重要的事等着Hank去做，他留在书房只是为了一己私欲，既无关乎变种人的未来，也与世界和平物种平等无关。他艰难地攀着书桌一角，从地上撑起自己的上半身，尖锐的利器划进Charles的肌肤，他嘶吼着再往上够——再高一些——再高——Charles觉得他全身的骨头都在尖叫着抗议，肌肉仿佛撕裂了似的刺痛，终于，Charles的指尖碰到了行李箱的把手，他咬紧牙使劲往下一拉，那只箱子翻滚着掉下桌面，里面的东西也随之掉落出来。  
一枚细长的密封玻璃管同Charles遥遥相对，他很难想象里面晶莹剔透的液体里装着另一个Erik——他足月了没有？Charles脑海中电光火石般的闪过这个念头，这么小，个头不会超过几个毫米。Charles颤抖着朝他伸出手去，轻轻抚摸玻璃管，CIA在把他取出来的时候他就停止了生长——他很可能已经死了，Charles嘴唇都发起抖来。他又那么安静，与世无争一样无辜，然而就因为他的父亲，他所到之处注定要遭受毁灭性的灾难。Charles用手捉住他，把他攥着掌心里，目光闪烁着望向窗外。从这里望去，他能看到整座校园，看到自己的学生和老师，看到那些从天而降的士兵——Charles手上攥紧了，他知道Moira暴露了，很可能连Moira自己都已遭不测。就像Charles先前预言的那样，她不应该带着这个小小的Erik来——但她无处可去，Erik的儿子无处可去。  
——同他的父亲真是一模一样，他们霸道地汲取周围人的养分，压根不管别人是死是活。  
Charles摩挲着手里这只小小的玻璃管，呼吸短促而剧烈，他咬着牙看见对面那个巨大的白色发射器——Erik……Charles猛地侧开脸，Erik——Erik不会管他的死活，Erik甚至都来不及知道自己还有个孩子。Charles下意识的用另一只手抚摸自己的小腹，那里平坦而光滑，即使失去了行走的能力，他依旧有着常人难以拥有的身材。Charles颤抖着解开衣服上的纽扣，露出自己的肌肤，他停顿下来，再次抚摸过他自己。  
窗外猛然发出一声炮火猛烈的巨响，Charles一下子睁开双眼，一眨不眨地盯住窗外。他的双手一下子攥得更紧了，紧到Charles都要怀疑自己会捏碎那只小小的玻璃管。  
——Erik。  
Charles的嘴唇抿成一条直线，忽然屏住呼吸，又猛地吸进一大口气，胸膛激烈地起伏着。看上去就像是在压抑着某种神经质的崩溃。终于Charles松开手，再次闭住眼睛，用力把那只玻璃管连着的钢针刺入自己体内。

难以言说的流体触感冰凉而又古怪，那个小小的生命体一旦进入他的体内，仿佛脱离了牢笼的猛兽，Charles差一点就后悔了：要是他会排斥该怎么办？要是他们彼此并不相容该怎么办？一个男人的身体，孕育另一个小生命，这种违背自然天性的事情——他们会杀死对方的。想到这个结论，那一瞬间Charles觉得自己想吐，但说实话，他不觉得那是一时冲动——当他偷偷窥探那个怀着Erik孩子的女人时，Charles就莫名涌现过这个想法，他想要一个Erik的孩子，身上流着Erik Lensherr的血液，有着类似Erik Lensherr的五官，他很清楚他的这个想法足够让他的朋友对他敬而远之，这辈子都不会想再跟他搭上任何关系。  
但那不重要，Erik不会知道的。就像Charles在自慰的时候会想着Erik射出来一样，有些真相无需旁人知晓，只是巧合让它变成了现实。  
Charles的手无力的垂落在地上，精神紧张的大起大落让他全身脱力，就像初尝禁果的孩子，在激情退去之后，是无休止的羞愧和懊恼——Charles内心深处的某个部分在义正言辞地谴责他：那根本就不是个巧合，他一直都明白普通携带者是不可能孕育一个Omega级别的变种人的。要知道小Erik可不是个纯粹的胎儿，他是万磁王在接近鼎盛时期的复制品。他也知道通知Moira的后果只有一个，那就是Moira会带着这个小孽种来学校找他，Charles Xavier，他本可以不做理会，放任Alex除掉这个小祸害，但他却用反堕胎的鬼话来自欺欺人。Charles闭着眼睛微微颤抖了一下，嘴角勾起来露出一个自嘲的冷笑。  
看吧，他们压根就是一种人。  
Charles的脑海中依旧充斥着尖叫和绝望的呼喊声，他脊背依靠着书桌的一角摇摇欲坠。  
下一秒，一个带着猛兽嘶吼的叫喊声撞进了Charles的书房，呛鼻的灰尘刺激得Charles直流眼泪，他勉强张开眼睛，Charles的睫毛像是挡在他面前的屏风，他什么也看不清楚。  
有一个人影朝他这边走过来，Charles重新抬起手，抚摸上自己的小腹。  
Erik，Charles张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音，Erik——他是想说——我有了一个你的孩子……我们的孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Erik和Charles分开的那段日子，正赶上星球争霸赛进入盛况，神盾局以Nick Fury为首在情报领域急速扩张，大有跟老冤家放手一搏的架势。DC这边一直都在猜测，克里姆林宫里应该也有一个类似的组织存在，否则凭什么他们相持这么久还没能分出高下？当然不排除另一种市井流言：每一个苏联人都是Omega级别的变种人，所以他们才无所畏惧。  
“胡扯，”一个挺着硕大啤酒肚的男人喷出一口带着烟草味的酒气，他长得人高马大，几乎是他对面那个男人的两倍。他从椅子上呼一下站起身，顶撞的桌子都跟着弹跳了一下，而坐在他对面的男人则在这时候挑了一下眉毛，不动声色地张开手掌，让酒桌的四条金属制桌腿牢固地待在原地。  
“英国佬……英国佬就快完了，”大肚子的男人响亮的打了个啤酒嗝，“看看他们在东南亚留下的烂摊子，活该他们倒霉——”  
而他那个高瘦的朋友只是敷衍的笑了笑，不做表示。  
“等做完这一单，我们可有的赚，Erik，十四个变种人……十四匹待宰的肥羊，”大肚子男人兴奋地满脸通红，使劲搓着手掌掌心，“明天就能交给美国人，对吧？还是谈好的价格……我的朋友……剩下的事情就由你来接手。”  
“当然，”Erik Lensherr脸上的笑容几乎能够称得上顺从——不是那种奴隶相的谄媚，而是有一种沉甸甸的冷硬浸在里面，好像他说的话无法不让人信服那样——如果他想，他可以用这种气质勾引住任何一个人。他喝干了面前的啤酒酒杯，朝对面伸出手，Erik Lensherr的手掌有一种与他年龄和气质不相符的粗糙，似乎早年干重体力活留下了太多伤疤的缘故，但他的指骨很长，指节突出。对面那个大肚子的男人喘着粗气把一本破破烂烂的旧书放在Erik手掌里。  
“全都在吗？”Erik的声音低下去，比刚才更加阴沉了一些，“告密的人是谁？”  
他状似随意地翻着那本破书，上头密密麻麻的记录着那十四个变种人的生平履历，各自的等级和弱点，甚至还有亲属和朋友的消息。  
“内部线人，”大肚子的男人咧开嘴，呲着满口的黄牙，“干咱们这行的，都要小心一点，朋友，”他顿了顿，“是不能出卖朋友的。”他一边说一边朝Erik胸口上拍了一下。Erik皱起眉头，恰到好处的抬起胳膊，挡住对方的手臂。他依旧低头翻着那本名册，压根连眼皮都没抬一下，对方识趣地收回手，咕哝着道了个歉——Erik Lensherr时不时就要爆发的洁癖，跟他本人一样让人难以预测。首先，他并不在乎满是血渍和污秽物的牢房，每一个同他打交道的皮条客，几乎都见过Erik踩着满地的人类垃圾，在狭窄矮小的铁笼子挨个检视“货物”——变种人。阿拉斯加开始大规模结冰的那段日子，他们要在这条国境线上来来回回走上许多次，每一回他们在西伯利亚交接，剩下的就是Erik Lensherr自己的活了：他要把这些变种人贩卖回美国本土——据推断，他的金主应该是一个叫Stryker的私人雇佣兵，至于这个雇佣兵又把变种人们送去了哪个实验室或者角斗场，那就与他们无关了。  
Erik合上手里的名册，酒吧里的电话铃声恰到时机地响起来。这间酒吧的老板曾是个从列宁格勒逃跑出来的军火贩，在西伯利亚冻坏了一只手，他捏着抹布，一下抡过肩头，这才摇晃着去够墙壁上的电话机。  
“Erik，”酒吧老板在肩膀和脖子中间夹着听筒，眼神掠过墙上的挂钟，用一种催促的口气说，“时间到了，我们要去赶下一场约会了。”  
Erik朝他瞥了一眼，动作流畅地从座位上站起身。那个胖子皮条客越过他朝酒吧老板高声要求再加一杯酒，Erik慢慢走到他跟前，挡在他和吧台之间。  
“抱歉，”Erik微笑着，“酒吧关门了。”  
说完，他在虚空中张开手指，桌子上的刀叉全都兴奋起来，好像即将饱餐一顿。就在后院的雪地里，这间酒吧真正的主人早已经断了气，他死前的表情极其狰狞，仿佛看到了什么令他惊骇至极的景象——皮条客则眼睁睁看着那个假冒的酒吧老板翻鳞片似的，变成了一个皮肤深蓝的女人。他想要大喊，可惜他再也没办法发出任何声音：Erik指挥的餐刀轻易地划开了他的喉管，鲜血像岩浆迸发那样涌出了他的动脉。  
“如果Emma还在，我们压根用不着这么费事，”Raven迈过吧台时跟Erik抱怨，那个皮条客的血把地板染成了黑红色，她不得不绕开一小段距离才能走到Erik身边，递给Erik他的头盔。  
Emma Frost，那个心灵感应者——Erik因为这个名字发了一阵呆，他的大脑不由自主地会想起另一个人，那人远在纽约的Westchester，正跟一群尚处于青春发育期的小朋友们上课。Erik小幅度地深深吸了一口气，强迫自己从纷至沓来的思绪里抽身，他推开酒吧破破烂烂的大门，朝暴风雪中挥了一下手。“走吧，”他说，“我们不能让总统久等。”

除了Hank，Charles跟所有人都撒了谎，他不得不这么做，因为他要保住这个小小的Erik，尽管他知道这很可能会要了他的命。在他私自决定留下这个小祸害的时候，学校正遭受前所未有的重创，学生被遣散回家，Hank则带着他和几个老师躲藏到康涅狄格州的一处老房子里。Charles每天要在床上躺十几个小时，一次又一次地注射大剂量激素，抽血观察体征指数，实话实说，Charles在此以前从不知道原来怀孕是一件这么麻烦的事情——还是只有他需要这样？毕竟他没有子宫，胚胎只能在他腹腔内的大网膜上着床。为了不引起别人的怀疑，Hank在地下室里为他准备了全套设备，Charles被从仪器上推下来时还晕晕欲睡。他把一只手放在自己的小腹上轻轻抚摸。  
“还要再过两天，他才会展现出威力，”Hank不带感情地说，走过Charles身边时目不斜视。  
Charles的目光追着他扬起头，Hank不为所动，Charles终于抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，苦笑着说，“我需要我的能力——”  
“你需要休息！”这头蓝色的野兽仿佛呲着牙，凶狠地反驳Charles。其实这很难怪到Hank头上，当他闯进书房的时候，Charles已经差不多昏死过去了，那个小家伙的着床反应非常明显，几乎一进入Charles体内就紧紧依赖住了他。Charles接连昏睡了几天，直到实在忍受不住饥饿，这才爬起来。Hank当时脸色阴沉，他压低了声音质问Charles那只手提箱里的事，“现在这里没有其他人了，”Hank小声说，“你必须跟我说实话。”  
Charles告诉他那个胚胎就在自己体内。  
“你不要命了！”Hank不敢置信。  
Charles示意他自己口渴，露出一个宽慰人的微笑，“没有那么可怕，至少我还活着。”  
Hank呆愣愣地盯着他盯了半天，终于跟Charles一起笑了，那个笑容空洞而又绝望，“你要为他献身了，Charles。”

再接下来的几天，妊娠期的筑巢冲动越发明显，只要是在Charles清醒的时候，他就无时无刻不在思索怎样安全平稳地把这孩子生出来。他又在床上躺了一小会儿，然后起身坐进轮椅，他知道他可以把一切医学上的难题都交给Hank，但他只是本能的为这个担心。失去了主脑的Charles Xavier就像一个身处黑暗的盲人，小Erik暂时夺走了他的心灵感应能力，他不能外出，也不能跟任何人联系。这些天Alex来看望过他们几次，剩下的时间Charles则要独自面对一头生闷气的野兽。Hank试图从科学的角度劝说Charles放弃这个决定，“你无法合成胎盘和没有产道，就算他侥幸依靠吸收你的营养活了下来——可你怎么生产呢？”  
“Hank，”Charles疲惫不堪地捧着一本书，慢慢倒在轮椅里，他像个真正的孕妇那样容易疲劳和酸痛，但他还是耐着性子说，“我读了有关试验的文章，并不一定要靠胎盘才能够合成养分。而且据我了解，跟普通的受精卵着床不一样，他有吸附的本能，只要附着状况合适，我能够提供给他需要的一切。”  
屋子里长久的沉默着，Charles差不多要以为Hank就说他疯了，然后夺门而出，但是Hank只是站了起来，充满挫败感的对他说，“把你的文章给我看看，我得提前知道自己该做哪些准备。”  
一个固执己见的Charles Xavier比Erik Lensherr更甚，他像一块海绵，能够吸收所有来自外界的干扰而依然坚持自我。企图用道理说服他是没什么用处的——早在几年前Hank就应该知道。Charles看着Hank一脸焦躁最终又泄气的样子，忍不住松了口气，他朝书架上伸出手，没有了心电感应，他只能用最原始的方式同人交流。Hank好像看怪物那样看了他一眼，“我现在带你到卧室去，明早起来，我要开始给你检查身体。”

不分昼夜的昏睡让Charles压根没有重新闭上双眼的欲望，他把手背搭在额头上，躺在枕头上望向空无一物的天花板，思索着这个举动该有多么疯狂，哪怕是在科学怪人面前都显得有些过头。其实没有任何合适的理由解释他为什么要这么做，假如Hank追问下去，他根本无从作答，他只能说他想尝试一回，怀上一个成熟的Omega级变种人是个什么感觉。  
紧接着Charles笑出来，他大概真是疯了。他如果是个女人，哪怕Raven，他都可以想办法同Erik有一段什么。他不可能长时间挽留住对方——任何人都没有成功过——所以即便拥有那样一段经历，还能怎么样呢？事情并非没有征兆，Charles的心灵感应能力在早些时候并不十分稳定，一杯小小的兴奋剂都能让他的大脑暂时歇菜。在他们四处征募X战警的岁月里，两个人就有过一次擦枪走火，他那次完全是被动的，也跟现在一样，像个瞎了眼的病人。Erik整个过程都在含糊不清的赞美他，用一种Charles不熟悉的语言喃喃地说着带有一点儿侮辱和暴力性质的话。那种既羞耻又兴奋的陌生感觉，让他的反抗显得力不从心。  
或许是出于内疚，有很长一段时间Erik都对他言听计从，甚至是讨好的，Charles后来再回想起来，觉得他会爱上Erik并非偶然，Erik身体力行地传达给他错误的讯号，让他的大脑先一步接受了爱情的幻象。  
然而没过多久，Charles就知道了Emma Frost跟他的恋情，Charles猛然顿悟，可是已经太晚了。他的感情不是一盆浅水，而是像洪水猛兽那样，一旦宣泄出来就再也收不回去了。所以Charles现在很清醒，也很坦然，为这个孩子他将会竭尽所能，如果他活下来，那么他以后的岁月将会多一个人陪伴，假如不能，他也没什么后悔。

Erik直到坐上飞机也没有戴上头盔，他不是Charles，不能主动寻找对方的连线。但他等待着，内心深处有那么一小点儿希望Charles会主动来扎他。最初分开的那些天，他会做梦，一会儿梦到Charles的学校爆炸，一会儿又梦到Charles怀了他的孩子。梦里那个Charles还是他们刚刚认识时候的模样，不到二十岁的年纪，笑容恬静美好。  
其实那些梦很荒谬，而且都是一些杂乱无章的琐事，就连Erik自己都无法理解他怎么能记得那么清楚。Raven从飞机副驾驶的位置走到Erik身边，告诉他到了波特兰，Erik叹了口气，最终还是戴上了头盔。他要做的事情不容许别人插手，特别是Charles。  
飞机在波特兰附近拐了弯，插向了墨西哥湾。

每一回Hank给他检查完身体，Charles都不会马上离开，而是推着轮椅在屏幕前面逗留很久。早上Hank再次给他测量了激素水平，Charles一直到中午都没有什么胃口。Hank威胁他不吃东西就去叫护士拿掉这个小孩。于是Charles又开始抱怨Hank在做的检查辐射太强，对小Erik发育不利。  
“Charles，”Hank忍无可忍，没好气地说，“这又不是你的孩子，没有了更好……让他自己来生。”  
“这是我的孩子，”Charles说，习惯性地把手放在肚子上。  
Hank没有Charles擅长辩论，不愿意同他在伦理道德问题上多做纠缠。  
“如果CIA的人发现了你，要来抢走他，你现在什么能力都没有，到时候该怎么办？”  
“我还有你在。”  
“那要是万磁王本人呢？”  
Charles大约没有想过这个问题，他像个傻子似的直勾勾盯住对面的墙壁看了一会儿，然后手上又扣紧了一些，“不会的。”  
“Charles，在古巴海滩上你见识过了，”Hank忍不住打击他，“再说这个孩子跟万磁王共享同一套基因，从美国法律的角度——”  
“……不会。”Charles简短地结束了这段对话，他笃定的口吻让Hank没办法再继续说下去。  
大剂量地注射药物，让Charles体内的激素水平严重失调，他情绪波动很大，变得都不像那个X教授了。而他还有更多未知的痛苦，Hank只能猜测——或者说是希望Charles做好了独自面对的准备。Hank唯一能做的就是确保在这段时期，Charles不被其他事物分心。一个人在生死关头难以保持冷静，如果这个孩子是其他什么人的，Hank会想办法联系到Erik，但对方是万磁王，留下这个孩子都已极其冒险，所以这只能是个秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
在第三个月的时候，Charles开始有了其他反应。最初是腹部镇痛，那种时而不时的下坠感让Charles忍不住怀疑是胚胎脱落了，Hank不得不开始为他定期增查黄体素以确保不会流产，然而除了少量出血以外再没有其他症状，Charles想大概是小Erik在他体内慢慢适应环境，他暂时放下心来，可以有精力思考问题。变种人登记法案被首次提上日程，国会建议在城市和郊外设置隔离区。第一次表决会议上尽管有超过半数的反对票，但在选民中间，这样的呼声日渐高涨。  
Hank他们暂时还不能回到学校里去，看不到头的流浪生活让人觉得仿佛被全世界都遗弃了。在某次采购途中，Hank捡回来一台老旧的收音机，没有了主脑，Charles开始用这种方式悄悄搜索变种人兄弟会的蛛丝马迹。倒不一定真能得到什么消息，但这种做法让他觉得Erik离自己并不太远。Hank虽然依旧不喜欢万磁王，却没有反对Charles的做法，这对稳定他的情绪有好处。同其他孕妇不同，Charles没怎么发胖，反倒因为血糖急剧消耗的缘故而变得消瘦，有一次Alex来探望他时被他吓了一跳。Hank此前一直拿Charles生病来搪塞他，因此Alex初次见到Charles显怀，担忧地问Hank，怀疑Charles体内是不是长了肿瘤。  
这让两个人都有些哭笑不得，但是也提醒了Charles，他要开始考虑催乳素的用量了。  
“他到底有什么地方值得你这么爱他？”Hank并不愚蠢，Charles虽然表面上不承认，但他对这个孩子如此坚持，甚至愿意为之付出生命，这绝对不是简单的一时兴起，必定跟万磁王本身有关系。但Hank还是犹豫了一下，“你……爱他的，对吧？”  
Charles缓缓松了口气，“大概可以这么说。”  
他表现得如此明显，即使否认也无济于事。  
Hank噎了一下，看着Charles若无其事的样子，忍不住开口，“你爱他的方式也太偏激了。”  
腹痛加剧，Charles坐在轮椅上动弹不得，只能牵强的笑了笑。

与上次拦截偷渡隔了大约一个月，Erik才再次踏进美国大门，在消息闭塞的中美洲地区，很难打探到有关Westchester的情况，他在人前绝口不提有关Charles Xavier的事，搞得整个团队都对此讳莫如深。最近一次还是在巴拿马，有个半大的孩子说想去变种人学校上学，他听说了Raven和Charles的关系，就旁敲侧击的想要拿到一份推荐信。  
Erik当时脸色很不好看，低气压整整持续了两天，再后来这个叫Toad的孩子加入兄弟会，放弃了有关人类和变种人的美好幻想。离开前Raven一再提醒他，X在这里是个违禁词汇。

Charles养成了写日记的习惯，他的一日三餐和生活作息全都记录在日记里。考虑到他对胎儿附着的担忧，Hank平均每三天为他测一次绒毛激素和黄体素水平。现在Hank不会再跟Charles深究Erik的问题了，这让Charles明显松了口气。可他能感觉到Hank的好奇一直都在，只是那种出于本能的好奇，并不是恶意。他无法否认他爱Erik——即使在这个要命的关头他依旧深爱着Erik，那仿佛变成了一种深入他骨髓的本嫩，他踽踽独行于世，假如没有一点精神寄托，该怎么支撑下去呢？  
一个周五的傍晚，Hank去超市结果陷在晚高峰的车流里没办法脱身，Charles的大脑没法给他通风报信，当他在老房子门前停好车，拿出钥匙打开大门的时候才发现屋子里静得出奇，完全不像平常的样子。Hank一面叫Charles的名字一面朝里走，意外地听到有什么东西砸在地面发出一声巨响——  
“Charles！”Hank惊了一下，马上循着声音跑过去。Charles裹着地毯倒在楼梯口，像个尚未孵化的幼虫。  
他是从楼上摔下来的，Hank才离开不久他的腹部疼痛就爆发了，电话机在楼下，Charles扶着楼梯扶手，虚弱地往下挪动，他几乎瘫在中间的阶梯上，后腰像被压断了一样酸痛，他慢慢侧过身，想办法让自己蜷起来。他在原地躺了一个多小时，疼痛依旧没有缓解，他甚至怀疑自己会因此变得麻木，然而没有。屋外传来汽车的声音，Charles疼得发不出任何声音，只能等待Hank开门走进来。  
短短两分钟时间，对他而言，好像过了一辈子那么漫长。就在这两分钟的时间里，他把自己几十年的人生都想透了。如果没有这个小小的Erik，他大概不会被美国政府通缉，学校也还健在。他这么年轻，却为了当初的一个蠢念头要死在这。  
Erik Lensherr确实了不起，即使不在身边，也能把他折磨得死去活来，还是他心甘情愿的。Charles没办法否认，他向来不具备抵抗Erik的能力，他浑身上下打着哆嗦，额头直冒冷汗。他眼前发黑，精疲力竭地又想了一会儿，终于慢慢昏睡过去。

等第五个月快要结束的时候，Hank给他看了一次心理医生。  
Charles无处可去，每天呆在房子里迟早会出问题，他现在的话越来越少，每天只能在院子里进进出出，Hank把他推到后院的遮阳篷底下，他就像条即将冬眠的蛇委顿在轮椅里，连眼睛肉不想睁开。Charles的睡眠时间已经很难区分白天和黑夜——这是抑郁的前兆，只有在Hank为他超声检测的时候，他才勉强打起精神看一眼。  
“是个男孩，”Hank把探头移动到胎儿上方。  
Charles盯着显示器露出微笑，这么长时间以来头一次，Hank发现他笑得居然如此舒心。Charles伸出手，搁在探头下方，感受到那个小东西动了动拳头。  
男人的身体构造并不适合哺育后代，他腹部的肌肤被撑的只剩下薄薄一层，随时都要涨破似的。  
“你别笑了，”Hank皱着眉头打击他，“你看看你的内分泌水平已经被催化到什么程度了，我怕你情绪上稍有波动都会黄体破裂。”  
“谢谢你，Hank，”Charles温顺的说。  
Hank喷了一口气，并不领情。说完转过去收拾仪器上连接的管子和电线。  
事实上，Hank也知道Charles的身体状况并不像他检查结果那样美好。这个孩子在他体内每长大一寸，都要把Charles的内脏挤压一寸——他在一步一步蚕食宿主的身体。好在Charles平时摄盐量和摄糖量都不太高，血压暂时保持在安全范围以内。但他对孩子的担忧让Charles越来越少活动，他的体重上升，却不是正常增长蛋白质，而是水肿。  
最先表现出来的，是Charles的脚踝。再之后尿检出血，Hank也不是医生，只能凭空臆测是因为血管承重激增的缘故——妊高在普通孕妇身上只是风险加剧，但在Charles身上是百分之百致命的。  
在又一轮检测数值险险掠过安全值时，Hank提心吊胆地问Charles，“你还有什么遗愿吗？”  
Charles躺在床上，张了张嘴，然后又把嘴唇抿成一条直线。很慢很慢地摇了摇头，他现在每天早起第一件事就是剧烈的头疼，大脑供氧不足——所有的养分都供给了他体内的寄生物，他吃不下东西，更不要说走路，他头晕眼花觉得随时都能把肠子吐出来。然而Charles从来不说，只是表现的很坦然很淡定。  
最终他告诉Hank，他要给这个孩子取名叫Noah，是灾难来临时最后的庇护所。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Charles有了一个大麻烦。  
其实在他不长不短的人生里，他的麻烦远不止这一桩。从小时候他的父母离异，再到九岁的时候突然出现的变异力量，大自然带给他的麻烦和快乐一样多。因此在第二十八周Hank发现他体内的固醇水平在急速飙升时，Charles表现的超乎寻常的镇定。  
不能去医院——这是Charles跟Hank达成的共识。Trask实验室基金会的总部就在耶鲁大学校园外侧，一旦Noah的存在被他们发现了，Charles跟这个孩子都会沦为美国政府的试验品。报纸上频繁报道有关药店被窃的案件，Charles只能假装自己并不知情，尽管他不赞同Hank的做法。  
他们探讨过如何开刀如何防止大出血和子痫，但结论不怎么让人满意，因为大网膜不同于子宫，Noah在上面最多只能算是附着，而不是真正的着床。要想把胎盘剥离下来，光是想一想那些密密麻麻的曲张着的血管就足够令人心惊胆颤。Hank逮到过一次Charles抚摸着腹部给Noah讲Erik的事迹。“他很迷人，”Charles小声说，有些呆滞的盯着墙壁，隔了一小会儿，他叹了口气，用手扶住自己的后腰，然后低下头看向自己的小腹，“他会喜欢你的，”Charles说，“在我无法保护你的时候，他会的……”  
而事实上，Charles压根儿拒绝把Noah的身世透露给任何人。  
当孕期超过三十周时，剩下的就是同死神赛跑了。按照正常算法，Noah还有两周才会足月，Charles能拖一天就多拖一天。妊高开始在他身上展现出威力，Charles整晚整晚的失眠与头疼，他每天要打很多针吃很多药，Charles强迫自己吃下去一些食物——尽管他很快就会吐的一干二净，饼干难以下咽，他只能吃高蛋白的流食，短短几周时间他就重了三十多磅。Hank把他搀扶进浴室，从外面为Charles关上浴室的大门。他盯着镜子里的自己看了半分多钟，慢慢脱掉全身的衣服，镜子里的那个怪物几乎让Charles自己都感到厌恶。他浮肿，虚弱，眼眶深陷面色苍白——幸好现在Alex在头疼他的兄弟，暂时不会到这里来探望，否则他肯定要被自己吓坏了。  
他拒绝去诊所生产无异于和Noah同归于尽，但他没有其他的选择。  
Charles认真的同Noah说话，每天认真洗漱和吃饭，尽一切可能强打着精神，Hank听他偶尔会唱歌给Noah听，苏格兰的民谣像一张柔软舒适的网，Charles甚至会露出怀念的笑容。  
Hank不得不承认，Charles成功把自己伪装的很乐观，即使Hank外出不在家，他也能够照顾好自己，可他无法为自己做热的食物，在酷暑当头的日子里也不得不捂得严丝合缝。Noah有时候会附和他，那是Charles最开心的时候，好像Noah完成了一件了不得的任务那样，Charles会抚摸着Noah笑着夸奖他。  
Erik没有消息，美国政府打击变种人的事件愈演愈烈，兄弟会也不再怎么发声。Hank已经想象不出还有什么支撑着Charles活下来的。

纽约时报上刊登了一条消息，有人泄露了美国总统的日程表，原定在奥德赛举办的游行视察被迫改在了达拉斯。起初这只是一条无关紧要的安全失职，Hank在报纸上读到过很快就忘到了脑后，总统护卫队很严密，他还和Charles开玩笑说要想成功刺杀总统，必须有一个像Raven那样可以随意变形的对手。

到了第三十一周的最后一个白天，Hank在地下室给Charles做了一遍检查，他现在严阵以待，知道再拖一天都会加剧死亡的风险。那一天的纽约郊外烈日炎炎，Hank最后在屋子周围转了一圈，确定没有可疑人物出现，然后他返回家里，关上所有的门窗，严丝合缝地拉上窗帘。趁着Charles还能自己站起来，Hank把他搀扶到手术台上。  
Charles看着Hank密密麻麻的研究笔记，坦然地闭上眼睛。除了交付出自己全部信任以外，他没有其他办法。他知道Hank承受着巨大的压力，同他一样已经有很久没有安稳睡过觉了。地下室沉寂一般的静默让死亡一下子变得无比真实，上麻醉前，Charles最后睁开双眼，他的目光中第一次出现了一丝动摇的迹象，像是恐惧。他攥住Hank的手，“如果……如果我没能醒过来，这个孩子……”  
Charles顿住了， Noah应该送去哪？没有双亲，他在这个世界上注定是不受欢迎的。  
终于，Charles深深吸了一口气，松开Hank的手重新闭上眼睛，“这段时间谢谢你了，陪我走到最后。”  
Hank在口罩后面皱起眉头，“Charles，别想太多。”

这天Erik就在DC附近。  
他们准备了一场总统刺杀计划，却在最后一刻，Erik改变了决定。有人告诉他总统并不像看上去的那样敌视变种人，Erik突然就想到了Charles坚持的理论，他觉得或许他们可以谈一谈。  
说不上是什么原因，Erik那天有点儿坐立不安，他焦躁地在机舱里来回走动，Raven把头盔递给他——Charles。Erik内心升起一股隐隐约约的坏预感，他伸出手去接，结果没防备Raven松手太早，头盔掉在地上，咕噜噜滚到距离他稍远一些的位置。  
Toad听话地去把头盔捡起来，Erik却没有再接。他迅速转身，走到驾驶舱。  
这里离Westchester很近，他忽然就想去看一眼Charles，这么长时间以来Charles杳无音讯。在感情生活上，Erik不算是一个多么主动的人，他不像Charles，假如Charles有一分喜爱对方，就会表现出十分。Erik则恰好相反，无论他如何难以割舍，他也只肯露出冰山的一角。这就是为什么几乎所有人都觉得他阴沉不好相处。  
Raven看见他失魂落魄地站在驾驶舱门口，眼神望着窗外却没有聚焦，她突然对驾驶员说了一句，“三分钟。”  
Erik给她突如其来的声音吓了一跳，Raven仿佛了然于胸似的拍了拍他的手臂。  
“算了，”Erik磨着牙，“去达拉斯。”  
说完他头也不回地钻出驾驶舱，从Toad手上拿过头盔，找了个位置坐下，一动不动地开始闭目养神，好像刚刚的波动跟他完全没有关系一样。

手术开始进行的很顺利，Charles腹腔内的血管密密麻麻地包裹着一大团脂肪，Noah的胎盘就埋在里面。那些血管蜿蜒曲张显得十分狰狞恐怖，在过去的这些天里，Charles的身体就是这样被他渐渐吸干的。  
Hank的手术刀挨上外面那层薄膜，这个小怪物几乎立刻就有了反应，他突然爆发出一阵剧烈的痉挛，企图牢牢抓住Charles，不愿同他分离。Hank小心地划开胎膜，那层薄得像纸似的东西一旦脱离开束缚，迅速收缩，淡黄色的浓浆和鲜红的血水随即涌出，连接在Charles大脑上的检测装置发出刺耳的警报声——他的血小板不足以控制这样规模的大出血，Charles的血压迅速下降，心跳骤停。  
不得已Hank只能加大凝血因子的用药剂量，好歹先止住血。  
然而更坏的情况发生了，Charles的大脑组织供血不足，很快出现大规模坏死的征兆。尚处在全麻状态的Charles安静地闭着眼睛，面色灰败，仿佛生命已经结束。

Hank用了很多药，最先补充血小板，然后升血压。  
Charles没有苏醒，Hank把Noah从羊水和血液里捞出来，放进预先准备好的保温箱。这个小东西受到Charles的照料，发育良好。  
他很可能不会再醒，有那么一小会儿，Hank盯着他思索Charles会不会希望自己再也不要醒过来。Charles的全部能力都来自他的大脑，失血时间过长，再加上超过几个月供养不足，他的脑功能一定会受到影响。即使苏醒搞不好也会变成一个残废的普通人——他大概再也不能运用主脑了，这比死亡更加让人难以接受。

那天夜里，Hank给Noah喂了食物，独自一个人坐在Charles床边，他面无表情。  
“Charles，”Hank目光呆滞的看了看保温箱里的Noah，视线又回到Charles身上，“如果你一周之内不醒过来，我就带着他去找Erik……会发生什么……你不要怪我。”  
他有点儿后悔没有和Charles讨论过有关生死的问题。他还像往常一样为Charles注射药剂，内心却完全不知道Charles到底还不会再苏醒过来。  
他决定等自己被捕，或者身份暴露，就放弃Charles的治疗。

Noah长得非常漂亮，他并不完全像Erik，而是有很大一部分继承了Charles的特点。Hank承认，Charles的愿望实现了，这是Charles的孩子——他们两个人的孩子。Hank为Noah请了一个保姆，他没有告诉对方地下室里发生的故事，也没有说出Noah的真实身份。那位小保姆看多了未婚先孕的私生子，Hank没有去纠正她的观点。  
实话实说，Hank也不知道他还能像现在这样守着Charles再待多久，他只知道等到他决定放弃治疗的那一刻，他会完全崩溃。他不能接受Charles的行为，从始至终他都身怀抵触，而如今Charles把这个包袱丢给他。Hank内心陷入无尽的懊悔，他早该做些什么的，至少能让Charles好过一些。为了这个孩子，Charles已经完全豁出命了，他理应享受初为人父的欢乐，而不是像这样。

直到第六天夜晚，Charles在病床上睁开双眼，他终于醒了。  
Hank完全感受不到任何喜悦，只觉得有一种脱力的凄凉，他跑到床边，看到Charles的眼球在半开半闭的眼皮底下转动——意识没有完全恢复，Charles甚至发不出任何声音。等到清晨，Hank为他拆掉了一些管子，Charles已经能够勉强开口，他说的第一句话就是：“Noah在哪？”  
Hank移开一小点距离，让那个保温箱进入到Charles的视线里，“他很健康。”  
Charles温和的微笑起来，看上去那么恬静。  
他还是很虚弱，不能维持长久清醒的状态。Hank把Noah抱到Charles身边，Charles想要摸一摸Noah的小手，但还没等他挨上，Charles就再次陷入昏睡。  
Hank把Noah放到Charles的枕头旁边，忽然无声无息的哭了。他的情感并不丰富，在Raven离开后变得更加寡言少语，这么长时间以来，他唯一的朋友就是Charles，担惊受怕已经不足以表达他的内心。Hank变回了野兽的状态，他捂住眼睛，眼泪源源不断的从指缝里流淌出来。Charles在沉睡着，无法带给他任何安慰。  
“晚安，Charles，”最终他带着哽咽说。离开前为Charles和Noah关掉地下室的顶灯。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Erik Lensherr被捕的消息是在Charles决定同CIA进行谈判以后他才知道的，吃早饭的时候他们收到了一封Raven寄来的信件，上面并没有说太多有关现实的状况，但Charles还是从剪裁的报纸上拼凑出了大概。在所有人看来，肯尼迪的死同他有脱不开的干系。作为危险系数最高的一类变种人，Erik目前被关在什么地方，恐怕只有情报局内部的人才会知道。  
Charles一直没有再使用过心灵感应的能力，他身体的内分泌系统紊乱，大脑还需要很长一段时间才能调整过来。而且失血过多的后遗症让他频繁头疼，Hank为他检测的结果显示，Charles脑血管血流速度是常人的1.5倍，天晓得他还能不能再恢复到之前的状态。  
他没有联系其他学生和老师，而是像往常一样深居简出。他长得原本就偏女相，生产后的雌性激素激增让他看上去更加像是个母亲了。  
为了方便照顾，Hank还同他们父子住在一起，保姆偶尔也会留宿，但是Noah始终睡在Charles旁边。这个孩子生长的很健康也喜欢粘人，尤其是粘着Charles。现在Charles已经不再需要东躲西藏的过日子，用药剂量也逐渐减少。  
是时候回Westchester了，那里毕竟是Charles一手创办的学校，也理应成为Noah的家。

CIA和神盾局都曾经试图收编X战警却始终没有成功。半年多前学校遭受重创，后来万磁王在达拉斯被捕，让这两拨人重新看到了希望。Charles决定合作，他同政府签订了一份协议，为期三年，在这三年的时间里他们互不干扰，Charles则代理变种人世界的管理人。  
这是一件值得高兴的事，但Charles却兴奋不起来。他并不能代替所有变种人做决定，他甚至都能想象得出Erik在听到这个消息时会是什么反应。可这是他暂时唯一的办法。他只能先想办法恢复，在慢慢寻求其他解决途径。  
和他预想的一样，Raven在这个问题上反应很强烈，曾经他跟Erik的矛盾完全没有得到改善，如今这个做法——在Raven看来就好像是他背叛了所有人。同样Noah也需要Charles的关注，一旦爸爸对其他事物的关心超过了自己，他就要做点儿什么出格的事情。Hank跟小孩子合不来，Noah则总有办法脱离开保姆的视线，钻到让人意想不到的地方去。有一回是在悬空的阁楼楼顶，或许是因为遗传基因的缘故，他天生就对金属感兴趣，只是年纪太小，头脑发育也不健全，没办法像Erik那样收放自如。  
他从两米多高的台子上往下爬，这把一家人都吓坏了。  
自那以后Charles无论到什么地方去都要带上他，Hank说他是天生的不甘寂寞。

Noah一周岁的那天，Charles搬回了Westchester。那天正值夏季，Alex却给他带来一条令人发冷的消息——Emma Frost失踪了，一同消失的还有红魔鬼Azazel与Angle，人们最后一次见到他们是在Trask实验室附近。  
Hank给Charles逐渐停用了大部分药剂，只是还需要定期检测，但间隔时间也越来越长。等到春天快要结束的时候，Charles已经慢慢瘦了下来，除了肚子上的疤痕与妊娠纹，已经看不出生育的痕迹了。Noah在慢慢长大，Charles也恢复到原来的体型，他依旧是那个洞悉一切的X教授，只是不再去主脑控制室。他依旧频繁头疼，只有当Noah在他身边时才有减缓。Hank分析是Noah与生俱来的磁场，对他大脑内的血液循环起了作用。Charles笑了笑不置可否。  
在这期间Raven给Charles写过一封信，暗示Azazel可能已经沦为试验的牺牲品，Charles犹豫再三，最终还是向CIA提出申请，他想和万磁王见一面。  
既然他与美国政府签订了协约，他有权利享受一些特殊优待——更何况，美国军方也很清楚，把Erik Lensherr关在五角大楼，就像在睡觉的枕头底下安了一颗炸弹，尽管目前没有发生过爆炸，可随时都有可能。

Erik好几年都没有见过Charles了，古巴海滩上他犯了一个错误——按照万磁王的性格，他只会承认自己犯过这么一个错误：不是子弹偏离轨道，而是过分相信人类。在达拉斯也是如此，他也没有想到Charles对自己的影响居然如此巨大，以至于他一遍遍犯相同的错误。  
CIA特许他和Charles见面的会客室里密不透风，他唯一与外界联络的通道就是那一条窄窄的有机玻璃通道，他们把他关在地下十五层，一旦有异象，Erik都将被地心的引力压成碎片。  
事实上，在Erik看来，他们完全用不着如此，他没有头盔，Charles能够轻而易举的把他擒获。

他们两个人面对面坐在桌子两端，比起最后一次分别，Charles看上去清瘦了许多，还有了一种很独特的气质——Erik说不上来；Charles似乎显得有些强打着精神坐在轮椅里，神情没有了他在睡梦中见到的那样恬淡，而是很勉强，也很疲惫。  
“Charles，”他把两边的手肘放在桌面上，微微眯起眼睛，毫不避讳地观察自己的老朋友，“因为你，这里的安全系数都提高了。”  
他说着慢慢倒进椅子里，露出微笑。尽管万磁王的思想离经叛道，但他的行为举止向来中规中矩，有时候比Charles更甚。大概是在青年时候养成的习惯，他出身于一个犹太中产家庭，父亲又是一战老兵，在蒙受灾难之前，他的童年生活并不怎么丰富多彩。然而他现在彻底放松下来，在桌子底下伸展开双腿，俨然比Charles更像是这场会面的主导。  
Charles的脸上没有笑容，他已经很久没有见过Erik。Noah出生以后他忙着重建学校，忙着同各式各样的政客打交道，忙得焦头烂额，压根没有时间思考自己。  
他由着Erik观察自己，却在内心如坐针毡。  
“我带来一个坏消息，”Charles顿了顿，思索着该如何告诉对方。  
“Azazel死了，”Erik自然而然地接着他的话往下说。Charles怔了一下，Erik坐直身体，稍稍前倾着靠在桌子边沿，笑容里毫无感情，好像既不快乐也不怎么悲伤，“否则我怎么还会坐在这儿？”Charles无话可说，他看着Erik举起一只手，轻轻点了一下太阳穴，用一种温顺平滑的语调蛊惑他，“你不想看看我还猜出来一些什么？”  
Charles慢慢攥紧自己的轮椅扶手，那种渐渐弥漫上来的酸痛让他呼吸困难。  
曾经让Erik视作一切的同伴惨死，和他现在失去的心灵感应能力——Charles说不清楚那个更让他感到难受。Erik的态度充满了抗拒，他在责备他——Azazel和Angle死的时候，他本应有所觉察的。Charles能够想象得出，当时这些变种人该有多么恐惧绝望，他们濒死前发出的讯号一定会被主脑捕获——假如他还能运用主脑的话。  
Erik盯着他，脸上依旧带着那样的笑容。  
很慢的，Erik的笑容也消失了，他攥起拳头，猛地砸在桌子上发出一声恐怖的巨响，整间屋子——甚至整条走廊都充斥着嗡鸣。  
“你在哪，Charles，”Erik紧紧注视着他对面的老朋友，目光锐利充斥着骇人的冰冷。Charles支撑不住这样的对视，深深屏着呼吸，在他能够自由行动的范围内逡巡着目光，但他依然能清楚的听见Erik的质问。Erik的话像是在他身上投射下重物，压得Charles喘不上气来。Erik说，“当你的兄弟和姐妹在遭人戕害，忍受折磨的时候，Charles，你在什么地方，”Erik咬着牙，几乎是从牙缝里嘶出声音，“……不会刚好在某个政客的宴会上吧？”  
话语里隐含的嘲讽让Charles猛地抬起头——他一只手死死撑着轮椅的扶手，像是随时准备从那上面站起来。暴怒和长久以来积攒的屈辱让他同Erik一样无法冷静，他曾在国会上演讲，也曾用长篇大论的著作阐明自己在学术研究上的立场，但他此刻却发不出声音，全身上下颤抖得甚至连牙齿都无法张开。有那么一瞬间，他想像Hank那样嘶吼回去，扶手边缘光滑锐利的棱角陷进了他的手掌，直到Charles四肢冰冷地感觉到自己的全身的血液都流向了大脑，他才竭尽全力地强迫自己放松。

“我们今天不适合谈话，Erik，”Charles跌坐回去，压抑着自己起伏剧烈的呼吸，“我会再来看你。”  
他一面说一面坚定又迅速地让轮椅转了个方向，滑向门边。他强撑着一口气，眼前一阵接着一阵的眩晕——自从Noah出世后，很久没再出现过的剧烈头疼让他牙龈发酸，胃里也翻滚着。

等到他驶出Erik的视野，Charles一根一根放松开僵硬的手指，拿另一侧的手掌捂主自己的胃部，他尽量放缓自己的呼吸，闭上眼睛，却在下一刻双手痉挛似的猛地攥紧了。Charles扶住自己的额头，无声无息地跌下轮椅，摔倒在五角大楼的地板上。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
Charles不是唯一一个为这次会面付出惨痛代价的人，他被气得不清，有很长一段时间都不想再去见Erik。  
没过多久万磁王被转移到了另外的地方，那里更加不见天日。Charles的内部消息显示Trask不知道从什么地方搞到了能够中和变异能力的血清，尽管持续的时间只有短短几天，但足够他们控制住一个Omega级别的变种人。  
于是，他不得不再次向政府施加压力，但这次不同，他要求把Erik Lensherr的监视地点从鬼才知道的地方，转移到学校。  
“他们不会同意的，”Hank怀疑的跟Charles说。  
“他们别无选择，”Charles笃定。  
没有人能够长久的控制住万磁王，即使是五角大楼都不可能。或许因为药物控制的关系，他会在短时期内妥协，可那不是长久之计。被注射的变种人体内随时都会产生抗药性，而在那之后——天晓得他们还能被什么东西钳制住。  
CIA给这项试验起了一个名字，叫“猎巫行动”，Charles打从心底反感。

Hank问Charles，“Noah怎么办？”  
Erik还不知道这个孩子的存在，他更加不知道Charles目前的身体状况。毕竟在被捕前，他已经有很久没有回到美国了。Charles决定保守这个秘密，他无法同万磁王抗衡——他只希望Erik还对他的心灵牢笼有所忌惮。至于Noah——除去对磁场的控制能力，Noah开始长得越来越像Charles。大概在二十个月的时候，他学会了上下楼梯，每天早上睡醒第一件事就是沿着楼梯寻找Charles，虽然他还不能完全脱离开别人的帮助，可他步子迈的很稳，总想挣脱开照顾他的人自己飞奔。Charles把城堡里所有的楼梯扶手都换成了金属，确保Noah不会摔跤。Noah同样不知道自己还有另外一个父亲，他只是本能的感觉爸爸要带回一个新妈咪，而他压根儿就不想要妈咪。

在一段漫长的拉锯战之后，CIA被迫向Charles的威胁做出让步，他们同意Erik待在Charles的城堡继续接受监禁。但作为交换条件，他不能中断药物控制。  
观察室外巨大的单向玻璃窗外，Charles第一次见识到了这种药。  
能看得出来，Erik过得并不轻松，下巴上长出了一层淡青色的胡茬，他的袖口一直挽到手肘上方，有几十把冲锋枪直接对准Erik的脑袋，全副武装的陆战队队员严阵以待，好像准备随时要干一场硬仗。Charles松开自己一直抓握着的轮椅扶手，把手掌轻轻贴在玻璃上，在Erik看不见的地方像这样抚摸着他，仿佛能够借此减轻对方所受的痛苦。  
Charles想自己不会再爱上别人了，除了Noah，那个被迫忍受屈辱折磨的男人就是他的一切。如今Erik也无法再到其他地方去，彻底被困在了自己身边。当初他的幻想全都实现了，只是没想到是以这样的方式。  
——Erik会痛恨他的。  
Charles忍不住露出苦笑。药物注射结束，他看着镜子里的Erik睁开眼睛，Charles恰到好处地收回手臂，下意识地覆盖在腹部。那里曾经有一个小东西，是他深爱对方的证明。

最终Erik被押送上飞机，因为药效的缘故，这一路上他的脸色都很难看。Charles在飞机上草草翻阅有关试验的资料，还要分出一半心思悄悄留意Erik，以至于在降落时，Charles没能预感到突如其来的颠簸。他坐的位置空间狭小，飞机自由落体了大概三秒钟，立刻又升回原来的航道——Charles没有坐稳，一下子跌出座位。差不多立刻，有一双手接住了他，把他拉进一个怀抱里。  
就在刚刚那么短短一瞬间，Erik对磁场的感应力发挥了作用，他感受到飞机的金属外壳因为气流在微微发颤，他本能的伸出手，想把Charles固定在座位上。然而他马上想起自己才打过药，于是他就伸出手——把Charles抱进了自己怀里。等到飞行再度平稳，他才松开手，让Charles坐回原处。  
每一回身体接触，Charles给他的感觉都像是一只受到惊吓的小动物。不管是多年以前，还是现在这会儿。Erik直到今天也没想明白，多年前那个夜晚就是什么迫使Charles最终屈服了。酒精和兴奋剂的作用可能是一方面，但另一方面，Charles反抗时的声音很轻，好像有点儿言不由衷那样。在那之前，Erik从未享受过xing，他不追求这方面的快感，他大大小小的神经几乎全都移植到了复仇上，Shaw，Strucker，Alexander——他记忆力超群，在这方面尤其卓越。加入X战警以前他过着颠沛流离的生活，独自咀嚼自己的仇恨，又亲手把那些人送进坟墓。他的每一场胜利都无人分享，每一次失败也无人安慰。  
直到那一次，他记得Charles在彻底放弃反抗的时候颤抖成什么样子，用带着浓重哭腔的嗓音哀求他轻一些。Erik从没体验过肆意品尝一个人是什么滋味，那样滚烫的体温，以及Charles温柔的触感，是他一辈子都忘不掉的。  
Erik强迫自己从思绪里挣扎出来，从头到尾都没有说一句话，只是用一种又复杂又尖刻的目光瞥了Charles一眼，然后他收回视线，重新闭上眼睛。

飞机在Charles学校后方的草坪上，Charles的城堡大得惊人，完全延续了当地人的一贯传统。下飞机前，Charles最后看了看Erik Lensherr的各项评估报告，其中包括他在近几年的武力值和危害程度——如果不是Charles，那些数值的确让人毛骨悚然。他有点儿理解CIA的担忧了。Charles合上报告，让轮椅行驶到这群队伍的最前面。经过Erik身边时，Charles停顿了片刻。  
“如果你在学校轻举妄动，”Charles压低了嗓音，僵硬而生疏的威胁万磁王，“我会让你的余生都以为自己是个孤苦伶仃的老头儿，在中央公园等待棋友。”  
世界有时就是这么奇妙。上一次Erik来到Charles的城堡门前时也是一个像这样的夏天。如今城堡还是那个城堡，学校还是那个学校，就连陪伴在他们身边的人，除了变种人，也还是同样一群CIA——这就是就像昨日重现——甚至连Charles所说的话都差不多。他目光平视前方并没有在看Erik，却用一种安慰人心的语调说，“欢迎回来，Erik。”  
然而与之前不同的是，他们的阵营被明显划分成了两边：一边是万磁王，另一边是美国政府。

在他受不受欢迎这个问题上，Erik确信Charles撒了谎。他们迈过台阶穿过长长的走廊。这里比Erik记忆中的样子简洁了不少，大概是为了Charles行动方便，他们转过弯，一个圆滚滚的小肉球猛地撞向Charles，速度之快令人根本来不及反应。隔了好半天Erik才意识到那是个小孩。Charles朝对方伸出手，把他抱到自己腿上，然后张开双臂让这个小孩趴在自己肩头。  
“Charles，”Erik不敢置信，“你有了一个儿子。”  
Charles没有反驳，就算是默认。  
Erik跟在他背后，带着一股他自己都预想不到的低沉轻声细语地问，“你什么时候结的婚？”  
Charles顿了顿，手掌温柔地搁在Noah的头颈上，他从镜子的倒影里看着Erik站在自己背后，Charles微笑着，“我们……并没有走到那一步。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
作为一个身兼数职的孩子家长，Charles每天过得极其忙碌，每天睁开眼睛第一件事就是应付他的儿子，Noah。比起那个频频使用暴力的问题父亲，Noah很明显继承了他的头脑，又像Charles一样早熟。Erik习惯早起，住进来的第二天早上他在城堡里闲逛，没想到在书房外听见Noah奶声奶气地质问Charles为什么要让坏人住进家里。  
Charles跟他说，“He is Daddy’s friend.”  
“不是！”Noah斩钉截铁地说，“我没有见过他。”  
在这个小孩的心里，他跟他的爸爸是一起的，凡是爸爸的朋友他都必须认识，假如他没有见过，那就一定不是爸爸的朋友。  
Charles笑起来，“很久以前的朋友。”  
Noah将信将疑，隔了一小会儿，他再次质问Charles，“这个人是不是想当我的新妈咪？”  
Charles声音里的笑意更浓了，“你喜欢他吗？”  
“不喜欢，”Noah摇头，“姑姑说新妈咪可坏了。”  
Raven当年来到Charles家时，他的父母已经分手，那段日子对小Charles来说更像是一种解脱，而Raven则真的很不喜欢他的继母。Charles叹了口气，耐着性子跟Noah保证，“不会的，不要担心，你不会再有第二个妈咪。”  
Charles觉得这不算撒谎。  
Noah放心了，Charles做出的承诺在他内心里分量很重。  
Erik躲在门外听着屋里一大一小两个男人的对话，内心五味杂陈。其实他根本没有任何理由阻止Charles爱上其他人，但他的胸口就像堵了一口气，让他难以下咽。他痛恨自己站在这儿偷听，也痛恨那种无能为力的卑微感。  
他此前只和混蛋打交道，那些流落街头的可怜人同他一样，Erik从不觉得自己卑微——Charles是唯一一个让他有这种感觉的人。而他恨透了这种感觉，当年在集中营的时候就是如此。  
Charles光芒四射，让他的阴冷相形见绌。  
当他看见Charles沐浴在温暖的阳光下，那种消失多年的心酸又回来了。  
他看到Charles叹息着，亲吻Noah的头顶，“你是妈咪留给爸爸最珍贵的宝藏，你比什么都重要。”  
Noah挺满足地嗯了一声，不再那么忿忿难平。

校园里的早晨升起的很快，等到七八点钟已经满是三三两两的学生。除了曾把海妖从几十米高台上推下去以外，Erik从来没有跟学生打过交道，尽管变种人兄弟会愿意把他当作是精神导师，可那是两个概念。变种人学校面向的群体是一群从小学到高中的未成年人。  
当他走进厨房，Erik看见两个CIA的便衣探员正尴尬地坐在窗户旁边，一个学生咯咯笑着把炉子上的火揉成团，隔着餐桌丢来丢去。另一个孩子则直接穿过墙壁闯进来，一下子撞在其中一位CIA探员的身上，把对方吓得尖叫了一声。那个孩子显然也吓了一跳，他嘟嘟哝哝连声道歉，抱起书包跑出了厨房的大门。Erik打开冰箱门——他现在时刻都得提醒自己这扇金属制的东西不能够自己打开——从里面挑拣出一些成年人的早餐，然后若无其事地走到CIA探员身边坐下。  
虽然他现在没有了变异能力，但在他落座的时候，Erik还是可以清楚感觉到这两位人类下意识地想要掏出手枪。Erik顿了一下，嘴角不易察觉地动了动，然后动作流畅地为自己倒上一杯咖啡——上帝说人人生而平等，而人类连自己的恐惧都无法掩饰，他们为什么会觉得自己能够和变种人平起平坐？在他们年幼的时候，他们或许会被书本上的鬼话蒙蔽住双眼，但当他们长大了，应该认清楚现实和梦想之间的差距。

走廊上响起刺耳的上课铃，周围人开始收拾东西准备赶去教室，餐厅里只剩下他们三个。  
Erik悠闲地坐在座位上，忽然对金属制的牛奶壶张开手掌——就在那么短短一瞬间，两位CIA探员猛地跳起来，把手伸到后腰——然而他只是张开手掌，朝前稍稍倾斜过一点身体，把牛奶壶拎到了自己面前。  
“先生们，”万磁王弯曲起嘴角，带着一种有趣的口吻，用手握着牛奶壶的把手，戏剧化地朝对面两个人抬了一下手腕，无比虔诚又无比惋惜地看着另外两个人，“——敬自由。”  
那两个可怜人依旧僵硬地保持着掏枪的姿势，既不敢靠近万磁王更加不敢落座。  
Erik说完那句话，扭过头，几乎是怜悯地看着那两个押送他的CIA探员。啊呀，人类所谓的自由与平等，就是被这样脆弱的一群人守护着，而他们居然还对秀肌肉乐此不疲。万磁王啧啧感叹了一声，就不再朝他们施舍上一眼，他喝掉了手边的咖啡，把剩下的餐具扔进洗碗机，然后转身离开了餐厅。  
走廊的玻璃上映出纽约郊外的刺眼阳光，照在对面的墙壁上仿佛都在跳着欢快的曲子似的。Erik漫不经心地踏进这样光芒四射的区域里，觉得自己攒了一个早上的火气，稍稍缓和了一些。

再后来，Erik才慢慢总结出一条结论：同居，就意味着随时不断的妥协。他很快就变成城堡里一个既没有教学任务也没有学习任务的闲杂人等。他开始在校园和教室之间慢慢穿梭，一如既往的，只是不肯让自己在这段时间闲着。鉴于Charles对学校管理的松散程度，这些学生和老师也并没感到有任何不妥——除了Hank。  
“你就不能把他关在哪个笼子里？”Hank第无数次闯进Charles的办公室同他抱怨，“说实话，这又不算违反人权。”  
Charles有点儿头疼的看着Hank，“他又干了什么？”  
“他坐在教室里，”Hank说。  
Charles挑起眉毛。  
野兽咬牙切齿地咀嚼了一会儿，继续说，“好像……好像那是他的地盘。”  
“天体物理学从本质上来说就是纯引力磁场——Hank，那确实是他的‘地盘’。”  
Hank爆发出一声类似野兽的咆哮，Charles举起右手，“——我知道了，我会跟他谈谈。”  
在认真听取了Hank的意见和建议之后，Charles坐在轮椅上，头昏脑胀地准备提前结束一天的工作。他昨晚几乎一夜没睡，Erik再次强行并入他生命的轨道，原本Charles都已经打算好了在单相思中度过余生。  
他预想过无数次两个人再次重逢的场景，如果他足够幸运，Erik在漫长的岁月中淡忘了他另结新欢。那样他就可以重拾自己熟悉的恋爱模式。但显然Erik没有，不仅没有，现在他们两个又在同一栋别墅里朝夕相处。Charles相信他能够表现得坦然淡定，不承认Noah的存在，也不承认他究竟有多爱对方。  
一夜不睡对Charles来说已经习以为常，从生育Noah的时候开始，失眠症就长久的折磨着他的神经，只是今天他上午要对付CIA，下午要对付CIA，中午只能休息半个小时，还得聆听抱怨。Charles叹了口气，趁着Hank不注意把手肘搁在桌子上，没精打采地暗自揉了一下太阳穴。  
他想念自己的儿子。  
Noah像他，但骨子里的一点东西却还是继承了Erik，连肆无忌惮的反叛都与生俱来。  
Charles不能太过娇惯他，白天他也要工作，只能交给保姆。可是Hank找来的保姆只是个平常人，她可以靠吓唬和哄骗让人类的孩子安静下来，但当Noah火力全开的时候，整座校园都会随着他的哭闹声微微颤抖。

Erik很快发现自己并不是偌大校园里唯一的闲人。  
午休过后保姆带着Noah在草坪上晒太阳，Noah跟小动物玩儿的正欢，暂时忘记了去纠缠他的父亲。保姆是个老实的西裔白人，她没有变异能力，但她知道这所学校里的学生和老师都跟平常人不太一样，Noah也是。只有Charles——她看不出Charles特殊在什么地方，除了偶尔那个温和的男人像是能够一眼看穿她的思想。  
有一次Noah甩开看护自己的保姆，玩儿的太疯以至于忘了回家，保姆看丢了小孩急得眼眶发红。她绝望的告诉Charles，而Charles却安慰她说等一会儿学生会送他回来。果然，当他们一起走到餐厅，打开门，两个低年级的学生正和Noah一同坐在餐桌旁边。看到Charles，Noah欢快地张开手臂。Charles不赞同地朝他摇摇头，“向你的保姆道歉，Noah，她在为你担心。”  
Charles从不约束Noah自由生长的个性，但也绝不纵容他肆意妄为。  
Erik在Noah在草坪上横冲直撞撒欢的时候逮到了他，Erik蹲下身，和Noah的视线基本平齐，他看着这个小不点有双很漂亮的蓝眼睛，干净清澈的劲头和Charles一模一样。  
“你爸爸呢？”Erik问他。  
Noah扭着胖乎乎的小脖子，朝城堡投去一瞥，可他不说话——Daddy教过他不可以跟坏人说话。  
Charles因为身体缘故，几乎不怎么参加像这样的亲子活动。面对活力十足的Noah，他内心有太多的愧疚。Noah不同于常人的胚胎发育时期给Charles身体造成的伤害是无法逆转的，他不能像寻常家长那样保护他的儿子，太长时间的坐立和劳累让Charles不舒服。再加上和美国政府的协约，Charles变成了其他激进一些的变种人的公敌，他们不像人类那样循规蹈矩，学校外的环境对Noah的生命安全都是是很大的威胁，Charles有心无力，只能让Noah一直待在这个地方。出生之后，Charles就不再向Noah讲Erik的故事，Noah只知道他的爸爸深爱他的母亲，可至于他的母亲究竟是谁，Charles从不对他提起。Charles告诉Noah，无论将来发生什么，那都是Charles自己的问题，与他无关，他不需要难过，也不需要有任何思想负担。Noah现在还不能理解Charles说的话，但他懵懵懂懂地点头答应。

Noah的保姆见过Erik，也见过那些拿着枪跟在Erik背后的探员，在她看来，这是个恐怖分子。当Erik出现在他俩面前时，她几乎要尖叫着抱起Noah冲回城堡报警。  
Erik看着Noah跟虫子玩儿，跟小鸟玩儿——跟大自然的所有生物都相处融洽，唯独不搭理自己。Noah的小手攥起一个小拳头，突然往Erik的胳膊上一伸，他松开手，然后咯咯笑起来。Erik低头看到一只被他捏得半死的蜘蛛，咕噜噜顺着他的手臂滚落到地上。Erik挑起眉毛——Noah笑了一会儿发现这个人不像保姆那样害怕虫子，觉得很没意思，自己重新埋头挑拨蚂蚁打架。  
“你妈咪在什么地方？”Erik问他。  
Noah依旧低着头不吱声。  
Erik朝他伸出手，在快要抚摸上那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋时，Noah仿佛有预感一样猛地挥着小拳头，一下子打开Erik的手臂，“走开！”  
——真的很像Charles。  
其实Charles很敏感，这大概得益于他青年时不受控制的心灵感应能力。再后来Charles学会了在具有变异能力的情况下如何跟别人打交道，他对周围表现的宽容大度，但事实上，他很敏感。  
Erik又问他，“你为什么不像其他小孩那样出去玩儿？”  
Noah撅着嘴，一点一点挪动脚步，好让蚂蚁们顺利通过，“我太小了。”  
看得出来，这并非Noah本人的意愿，而且他也很不满意。  
Erik眯起眼睛。

“Noah，”Charles的声音适时在两个人背后响起。Erik拍了拍手上的泥土碎渣，从地上站起来，Charles盯着他看了两秒钟，然后转向自己的儿子，“你该去吃饭了，”他说，保姆一直不敢靠近Erik，直到Charles出现她才赶忙跑过去，抱起Noah往学校里走。  
黄昏时的校园是金色的，细小的阳光尘埃无处不在，Charles跟他两个人就那么不远不近地相对待着，叽叽喳喳的学生绕过他俩跑回城堡。Charles扭过脸，目光追着自己年轻的学生望向这座沐浴在阳光下的学校，看着它伸展出朝气蓬勃的枝桠，看着熟悉而陌生的建筑；他慢慢转过轮椅的方向，开始往回走。  
Erik跟了上来。  
“我假设你听说过Toro Francis，”Charles缓慢而平淡的说道，“他曾经是你的忠实簇拥者，但在你从大众的视线里消失的这段日子，他走得太远了。”  
Charles停了一下，似乎是想让万磁王消化一下他刚刚说的话。Charles接着说道，“美国政府在哈里斯郡找到他的踪迹，他袭击了航空航天局设在那里的分支，袭击引发了爆炸……他失踪了。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
Erik当然知道Toro，那是个自以为是的偏执狂，他当初在芝加哥的下水道里发现的这个家伙并同意他入伙。把时间倒退三四年，Toro Francis还是个可圈可点的青年才俊，看上去苍白瘦弱，对任何人都彬彬有礼，可事实上Toro不怎么合群也不肯去合群。在兄弟会的那段时间他成了万磁王的信徒，对万磁王的仰慕程度几乎到了自甘奉献的程度。  
但是最终，像Charles说的那样，他走得太远了。  
Erik失踪以后，他又去了一次变种人的乌托邦小岛。此时此刻，Toro Francis正挺直腰，站在小岛中心的瞭望塔台上，曾经他无数次看见Erik沉默地站在同样的位置。他不知道他的领袖在想什么，只知道那应该同某个远在纽约州郊外的男人有关系。他们或许是朋友——Erik从不主动提起对方，或许是爱人。Toro攥起双手：Charles Xavier究竟特殊在什么地方。但很快，他重新露出微笑，感谢这个民主自由的美利坚，人人都有追求的权利。他向远处眺望着，微笑着抚平自己外套上的褶皱——他要向他仰慕的人献上一份大礼，他不在乎自己有没有得到特许，他爱Erik，而且他会向Erik证明他的力量。人人都该臣服于力量，Toro想。他凝神聆听了一下，在这片安静祥和的土地上并没有什么异动。这里安静的和纽约大相径庭，不过他热爱这样的宁静。这是黎明的序曲，开启新篇章的前奏。  
他看了看自己的手表，用另一只手轻轻在表盘上打着节拍。低沉压抑的空气中慢慢涌起一股躁动，他站在塔台上最后欣赏了一次这样的宁静，在最后一抹血红色的阳光消失在地平线时，他按下了那枚红色的小按钮。  
行星轨道上的航天站突然被一束刺眼的白光照亮了，随着一声震耳欲聋的爆炸，这个世界迎来了它的第一声奏鸣。Toro扬起脑袋，在浅灰色的夜空中寻找那个小亮点，就像是一颗星星。很快，他看见了——爆炸留下的碎片冲破大气层，像流星雨一样坠落下来。乌托邦小岛上的居民也发现了这样的景象，兄弟会成员有的惊慌失措，有的则钻出自己的房子，同Toro一起抬头望着天空。他看到有人跪下来，对着天空合起双手祷告。  
在火光的映照下，没有什么比这更让人赏心悦目了。  
即使是万磁王本人也没有。  
Toro脸上的笑容更加欢快了一些。看吧，这就是为什么他喜欢力量，崇拜力量。  
Erik，我总是会出现在你需要我的地方——Toro低下头看了看匍匐在地的那些变种人，习惯性地又敲了一下自己的手表，他悠然自得地想，很快，Erik，很快我就会到你的身边来。

远在纽约州的Westchester，作为学校校长的Charles Xavier，在忙完儿子和教职工投诉之后，终于轮到了他困在这里的囚犯。其实他完全用不着亲历亲为，Hank和CIA在这一点上难得达成一致，然而Charles到底还是舍不得把Erik交给其他人。  
“我要是反抗呢？“Erik坐在壁炉前的一把扶手沙发里，声音平稳，还带着一点戏谑的口气。他就知道他会为今天上午在餐厅发生的事付出代价，他们给他加大了中和剂的剂量。Charles进入房间时，Erik问他，“只有你自己？”  
Charles分辨不出这个人此刻是他的老朋友，还是那个危险系数爆表的万磁王。他威胁地抬起一只手，把手指搭上自己的太阳穴，“别做傻事，Erik。”  
他还能够像这样恐吓住对方已实属不易，再进一步，以Charles现在的状况也办不到了。  
幸好万磁王没打算突破底线，Erik深深吸了一口气，示意自己投降。他配合地把衬衣袖口挽到手肘上方，露出淡青色的血管。Charles在发抖——万磁王的变异能力中不包含快速愈合这个选项，血清注射过的痕迹会在他身上停留一小段时间，变成漆黑色的细小纹路沿着旧时的针孔蔓延开，Charles的胃部不可避免的揪紧了。  
他的目光瞥到Erik另一条手臂上，作为犹太人后裔在集中营时期的标记那么刺眼。Charles有点儿悲哀的意识到自己正在纵容同样的事再次在Erik身上上演，他还是一手策划这起事件的帮凶。Charles静静用视线抚摸着Erik的手臂，像是在寻找那个位置，过了好一会儿他才回过神，Erik在旁边看着他——Charles意识到自己的行为很突兀，于是低下头整理放注射剂的药箱。  
“你爱她吗？”Erik突然开口。  
Charles低着头，心不在焉的反问了一句，“什么？”  
“Noah的母亲——你爱她吗？”Erik的声音里听不出是什么情绪。  
Charles深吸了一口气，好几秒钟才直起腰，拘谨的微笑了一下。  
“一直，”Charles回答。

在Erik刚刚住进学校的那段日子，Charles始终有点儿提心吊胆，他以为人们会一眼认出Noah是Erik的孩子。有一天早上，Charles小心翼翼地试探问保姆他们两个人长得像不像，保姆思考了好一会，这才点点头，“好像是有一点儿。”  
同那个并不熟悉他们的保姆相比较，Alex Summers则没那么好骗，他头一回见到Noah就大声问Hank你们是不是把万磁王的孩子偷出来了？尽管他是在开玩笑，但Hank还是显得有点儿不自在，Charles解释说孩子遗传母亲的成分多一些，Alex继续说，“如果不是我了解你们，我会说这孩子的妈是Erik的妹妹。”  
Charles含含糊糊的回答了一声蒙混过去。  
Alex说，“那倒是挺好玩儿的，从前我们就觉得你俩是一对儿，现在你的孩子居然也这么像他。”

大概同性相斥，Noah跟Erik私下的关系始终相处不好。  
但他们有一些让Charles倍感头疼的共通之处，比如说都不怎么喜欢那两个CIA探员。  
就在隔天早上，Noah捉弄了那两个家伙，得逞之后沾沾自喜，被Charles逮到时也丝毫不感到愧疚。那一整天Charles都不再理他——这个小东西生下来天不怕地不怕，唯独怕Charles。Charles从不大声训斥，他的解决办法就是对Noah不理不睬，这对普通人来说或许没有什么要紧，但对于一个把他视作一切的小孩来说却比训斥更加难受。  
Noah憋着眼泪，一直忍到中午。快要吃饭的时候Charles依旧不同他说话，他就再也忍不住了，哇哇大哭起来。Charles让保姆喂他吃饭，他就一边吃一边哭。  
等到Charles离开餐厅去书房忙碌，Erik坐到Noah身边，递给他一张纸巾，跟他说，“男子汉不会掉眼泪，只有小孩子才会。”  
Noah哭着打了个饱嗝，看那样子想把眼泪重新憋回去，可是没有成功。  
Erik拿起他的“作案工具”饶有兴趣地端详，那是一根被掰弯了的金属制门把手，里面的铁丝有蚯蚓那样粗——很难想象它是一个两三岁的小孩子的杰作。  
“你有天赋，“Erik把东西还给他，那种置身事外说风凉话似的幽默感让Noah哭得更厉害了，大颗大颗的眼泪像断了线的珠子往下掉。他拿脏兮兮的小手揉眼睛，Erik啧了一声，保姆转过身去寻找纸巾。这会儿已经过了下午上课的时间，餐厅里没什么人，Erik拿余光瞥了一眼大门口，确信周围没有其他探头探脑的好奇目光之后，他伸出手覆盖在这个铁门把上。  
“数到三，”Erik说。  
Noah泪眼婆娑地注视着他。  
等Erik再翻过手掌，那只七扭八歪的门把手奇迹般的恢复成了原来的样子。  
Noah止住哭，张着嘴看看Erik再看看这个门把。  
Erik把它收进口袋，Noah就霸道的拖着Erik的胳膊，一定要再看一次。  
“嘘——”Erik笑起来，远远地拿给他看，让这只门把手再次弯曲起来，Noah紧紧贴着Erik的手臂也忘了哭。Erik腾出一只空闲的手抚摸上Noah的小脑袋，可能是被他的小把戏打动了，这次Noah没有挥开Erik的胳膊，而是听话的让Erik把手放在了头顶。  
“别告诉其他人，”Erik微笑着小声说，“这是个秘密。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
近一段时间Charles的病症开始越发严重，他像是过度劳累似的体力不支，Hank为他做过几次检查，但并没有看出太多的异常。生育Noah时大出血极有可能引起了并发症，然而Hank也无法准确知道其中的缘由，毕竟Charles是个变种人——就连世界上最顶尖的人体实验室都不敢对他们的身体妄下定论。  
终于在某一天早上，Charles病症的征状失去了控制。  
在Westchester，差不多所有的X战警都知道这两条铁则：第一避免碰到金刚狼，第二不要惹怒Erik Lensherr。  
X战警的实力有多强大？没人知道，但从他们隔三差五就要在电视上展示武力附带自动升级消除BUG的状况看，X战警到达终极进化状态，还需要很长一段时间。然而即使是这样，在X战警内部，依旧不想有人同Erik Lensherr正面交锋。智力显然不是他的短板，而偏激的思考方式更是超级英雄的大敌。  
这天早上最先发现Charles不对劲的人是Callister，他的心理医生——Erik此前都不知道Charles还有一个心理医生。他隔着慌乱忙碌的人群神色复杂地注视着床上的病人，显得格外阴沉。他就知道Charles最近很不对劲，以往——在他们尚未经历古巴导弹危机的日子里，控制室几乎是Charles的第二套办公区，然而自打他住进来，Erik就再也没有见过Charles去操纵那台仪器。他曾经想过，或许是有所忌惮，又或者是什么近期的状况让Charles不敢施展这方面的能力，然而据他闲逛校园时得出的结论，Charles已经有许多年没去过控制室了。  
作为万磁王的Erik Lensherr，他从不抑制自己的好奇心。Charles没有过多限制他的活动范围，于是他开始在学生和老师中间搜集讯息。倒不是说他一定要搜出点儿什么，他只是想知道Charles的生活——他们是老朋友，这一点关心并不过分。主脑控制室曾是他们两个共同的杰作，Erik觉得自己有权利知道发生的一切。  
他很快发现Charles在疏远控制室的那段日子里，恰到时机的出现了一个孩子，那就是Noah。

Noah很特殊，又或者是Noah的母亲很特殊——特殊到什么程度？足够让Charles Xavier教授放弃他的变异能力，甘愿成为一个普通的平常人。他近乎冷静地想，他有足够的耐心等待Charles解释，但他很快又意识到无论什么样的解释他都没办法真正平静下来。Charles为了什么人甘愿做到这种程度——只要想一想，Erik都觉得胸口像是糊上了一层东西，让他恼羞成怒。如果他肯对自己诚恳一些，他会承认Charles是他生命中缺失的那个部分，是他时时发作的难言之隐，是他蠢蠢欲动的渴望和诉求，是他灰暗的生命中那一点苦涩与甜蜜，他摆脱不掉，更加没办法彻底根除。  
与绝大多数犹太人不同，Erik的字典里没有神，他不需要向谁祈求奇迹，也不需要虚无缥缈的信仰，他见过太多杀戮，也见过以此作为软弱借口的人们，Erik不是其中之一。  
他的信仰就是他自己。他知道唯一能够让他和周围人摆脱困境的人，也只有他自己。  
Erik从Noah那里没收来的小把戏此刻正静静躺在Erik的掌心上。几秒钟之后，他猛地握起手指，把它牢牢攥在掌心。他攥的如此用力，以至于他攥得指节发白，全身紧绷着微微颤抖起来。

在Charles发病的时候，Noah就被Hank留在了距离Charles较远的书房，他时刻担心Noah看到Charles现在的状况会引发恐慌，他不是没有见识过Noah失去控制的威力，Charles跟Noah的感应很强，他怕Noah的失控会对Charles造成不可挽回的伤害。  
当Hank安排好这一切，这才准备去寻找那个岌岌可危的病人。  
然而他忘了，Erik——万磁王——也在学校里。鉴于他在服刑期间伪装良好，虚假的温柔和顺从让人们暂时忘记了他的变异能力，因此Hank一时之间的确没有想到Erik的存在，而等到他反应过来的时候已经晚了。  
Charles休息的卧室和书房隔着一条楼梯和长长的走廊。Hank还没完全关上书房的大门就感受到了巨大的磁场压力，那种感觉让人窒息，像是被紧紧扼住了喉咙，他的眼睛是僵硬而干涩的，很快他就听到楼梯上传出令人倒牙的断裂声，一根接着一根的钢铁支架挣脱开束缚，木制的框架像是被人连根拔起那样脆弱的不堪一击，在火花喷溅的噪声中木屑纷飞。  
Hank心惊胆颤地想这座大宅随时都有可能灰飞烟灭。在Hank眼里，这是一个很恐怖的设想，它的恐怖之处就在于此时此刻，在这间学校里，没有人能够阻止万磁王的怒火肆虐。如此雷钧之势，再固若金汤的防守都会瞬间土崩瓦解。

Erik几乎不费吹灰之力就找到了Noah，事实上他甚至都不需要找，他只需要搜一搜那个蓝色大块头的位置，就一准能够逮到那个要了Charles命的孩子。他不知道Noah的故事，也不知道自己同这个孩子的渊源，他只知道Charles眼下因为他而痛苦不堪。  
万磁王的速度原本是最快的，他能躲开枪械的设计，但眼下，Hank猛地扑了上来，结结实实的一拳砸在他身上——肉搏是Erik最不擅长的领域，野兽咆哮着又是一拳，完全不给他反应的时间，他比Erik强悍得多，他高大凶猛的体格就是他对抗万磁王的武器。一拳接着一拳，一脚接着一脚，似乎什么都不在乎，只想把眼前这个混蛋给揍趴下。在这种攻击之下，Erik只能勉强躲避开Hank对准他脸上的袭击，紧紧蜷缩起来以免真的内脏出血。

最开始Hank只是为了拖延时间，Erik迁怒于人的本事不亚于他的变异能力。然而渐渐的，他在这场打斗中杀红了眼，完全忘记了自己本来初衷。Hank咆哮着，红彤彤的眼睛像疯了似的喷射着怒火，他仿佛要把这么多年以来积攒的怒气一下子都发泄在这个罪魁祸首身上。他压根不在乎Charles之后会不会心碎，这么多年他陪伴在他的朋友身边，眼睁睁看着万磁王逍遥法外——Erik活得有多洒脱，他的内心就有多愤怒。他要让Erik Lensherr付出代价，作为给Charles的补偿。  
万磁王确实强大，但在野兽面前也并非以一敌百。Hank合身扑在他身上，那种要与他同归于尽的架势确实在某种程度上震慑住了万磁王。然而很快，Erik发现了他防守上的缺点，悄悄伸出手，让铁支架潜伏到Hank背后——Hank扳过Erik的肩膀，高高举起拳头——Erik瞪大了眼睛，拿手穿过Hank腋下，猛地攥起手指——铁支架仿佛一把有灵性的绳索，牢固地套住Hank的手臂，蜿蜒曲折地伸过Hank的肩膀——Erik再一挥手，野兽就被弹开用力撞到了对面的墙壁上。下一刻，Erik伸出手挥向Hank和那间书房。钢铁的门芯像枯树枝一样发出刺耳的噪声：那个原本能够抵御一颗榴弹的安全屋，在万磁王手上居然如此不堪一击。他抖了一下手腕，让钢铁的支架再次盘旋着升到半空——

——Erik！  
一个声音在他脑海中响起来，如同开启了一道水闸，源源不断的能量从这个声音的源头汇集到Erik的大脑，在他和外界之间竖起一道柔软却牢固的屏障。有一瞬间Erik失去了全部的感官，他的动作也跟着顿了一下，仿佛置身于茫茫荒野。  
——Erik……  
Charles的声音半是痛苦半是颤抖地，带着引诱人的温和，断断续续的向他发出邀请：来看看你的儿子，Noah。


	11. 番外

番外   
自打两个睡到同一张大床上之后，Charles的早上通常在躲避Erik中开始的。  
前一天晚上Charles睡得不太好，他去CIA总部领回来一个孤苦伶仃的小朋友，Kurt，结果两个人在酒吧里因为谈论起Kurt的父亲，红魔鬼，Charles多喝了两杯。等他回到家时间已经到了后半夜，Erik坐在客厅的壁炉旁边等他，Scott打开大门，随手把车钥匙放在墙上悬挂的小盒子里。Erik懒洋洋地从沙发上站起身——通常这种神态都能证明他在恼火，只可惜Charles此刻感受不到，酒精让他的大脑歇菜，没等Scott完全松开，他就朝Erik的方向张开手臂，那双浅蓝色的眼睛里泛着水光。Charles带着温暖的微笑等着他的朋友把他接走。  
事实上，他们睡在一起已经有段时间了——至少在其他人眼中确实如此。Erik不会再不辞而别，尽管万磁王时不时爆发的坏脾气依旧堪称纽约地区的晴雨表——难以预测，但他很迁就Charles，原本他就该是个很体贴的情人。  
在卧室的那张大床上，Erik帮Charles解开外套。一个喝醉了酒的Charles Xavier格外不肯配合，而且喜欢骚扰正在帮助他的人。  
Charles从来不会如此表现，他尽管温柔，可同样内敛。他从未跟Erik正式谈到过感情的话题，始终小心谨慎的跟他的朋友保持着一段安全距离。有时候Erik甚至怀疑Charles到底是不是如他所说的那样爱他，毕竟爱情，是需要一点实践活动的。再后来他想他尊重Charles，假如Charles希望他们的关系就这样不愠不火，那么他也随波逐流。  
他不愿意再强迫Charles了。  
那天晚上，Erik给Charles脱掉外套，他喂Charles喝水，Charles就顺从地张开嘴，Erik又去解Charles的领口，Charles就始终目不转睛地注视着他。那双好看的蓝眼睛里包裹着滚烫的感情，兴致盎然地盯着他。那是他的一切——Charles微笑着感叹，轻轻闭上眼睛，侧过脸颊寻找Erik的手臂，拿鼻尖磨蹭对方。  
Erik抚摸他的后颈，让他体内的躁动暂时得到平息，这一个晚上已经够长的了。  
等Charles变得安静了一些，Erik把手放在他衬衫的领口上，Charles也跟着伸出手，握住Erik的手掌。曾经他无数次的想要靠近对方，他的头昏昏沉沉的难受，但Erik是温暖的。他们距离上一次亲密已经太久远了，酒精的刺激让Charles放纵自己天性中那份渴望爱和关注的欲望，因此表现得格外娇柔动人。隔了一小会儿，他意识到Erik没有反对，他心满意足的窃喜着又沿着Erik手腕内侧，慢慢摸索进对方的衣服。  
在他们朝夕相处的岁月中从未坦诚相待，但他现在那么想念对方，他不在乎让人知道。  
Erik停下来，Charles脸色红扑扑地盯着他咯咯笑起来。  
“嘘——”Erik像哄孩子似的安抚Charles，绕开Charles的手指继续给对方服务。  
然而Charles一刻都不肯老实，他像小孩子想吃糖一样眼巴巴盼望着Erik的抚摸和爱，他想了那么久，那么用力，以至于想得鼻子发酸眼睛发疼。Erik推开他的手，因为Erik的拒绝，Charles连眼眶都泛红了。他追逐着抚摸上Erik的颧骨，目光逡巡着在Erik脸上游移，居心叵测地发出一声类似呻吟的感叹，Erik四肢修长，身材匀称，他等待着，等着Erik解开他的领口，Charles顺着Erik的动作，抚摸到Erik的胸口，一颗接着一颗地解决掉Erik自己的部分。  
“Charles，”Erik攥住他的手，温和地警告他。  
Charles转动着手腕，挣脱开Erik的抓握，他闭上眼睛摸到Erik耳骨后方。一个喝多了的Charles表现得极度粘人而且不合作。  
Erik顿了顿，躺到Charles旁边。  
果然那双手又跟了过来，Charles用一种柔软的委屈眼神盯住他。Erik知道Charles其实并没有看上去的那么柔弱，可他还是太苍白了，像是一种病态的吸引力。很快Charles脸色红润地重新露出笑容，从Erik的掌握里脱身，他翻开手掌捉住Erik的手，解开自己的皮带，让Erik伸到裤子里抚摸他。Charles忍不住破碎的呻吟起来。他爱Erik，现在无论是他的肉体还是他的灵魂，全都为了对方而神魂颠倒，他着迷的颤抖着，快活的呻吟。  
天哪，要他始终和Erik保持距离实在是太强人所难了。Erik是他长久以来渴求而不可得的肖想，那是他唯一想要的情人——Charles羞于承认，哪怕是一只猫，Erik跟任何生物关系走得稍稍近一些，他都感到自己的内心会升起热辣辣的妒火。这让他看起来像个反派。他希望Erik只看着他一个人，只爱他——但那不可能，也不现实，Charles推开Erik的手，因为这个想法委屈得眼眶泛红。  
其实眼下Charles喝得太多，根本不可能完全硬起来。Erik顺着他的意思安抚了他两下，猜测Charles大概是想要这个，因此才表现得如此反常，然而很快他又猝不及防地给Charles一把推开。  
“你到底喝了多少？”Erik压低了声音，阴沉沉的问道。

原本Erik就不赞成Charles喝酒，任何会对神经起作用的药物，Charles最好连碰都不要碰。或许是因为不想惹恼他，Charles从来不在Erik面前尝试挑战万磁王的喜恶，今天头一回破例就被Erik逮个正着。假如Charles在离开酒吧前还是清醒的，他或许会提醒Kurt晚一点儿再回学校——至少先醒醒酒。Charles不回家，Erik就会一直等着他，所以在外过夜是不现实的；可总好过像现在这样直接撞上枪口。  
Erik把手放在Charles的额角，试了试对方的体温，确认Charles没有发热的征兆，这才拉开旁边的毛毯，盖在Charles身上。  
“Charles，”他几乎是咬着牙，从牙缝里说，“躺回去睡觉，我们可以明天再谈——”  
Erik的话停住了，因为Charles心怀鬼胎地解开了他的裤子，用一种Charles Xavier式的挑衅看着他，Erik深深吸了一口气，有点儿火了——Charles在玩弄他的自制力，还指望着他会上钩。Erik恼火地搂着他的后背，让他在枕头上躺平，Charles就猛地揽住Erik的脖子，祈求抚摸似的露出自己的咽喉和锁骨，像个无赖的小熊猫。Erik内心恼怒却也只得无可奈何地抱住他，用手托住Charles的头颈和屁股。  
Charles终于得到了这个拥抱，心满意足又不知廉耻的在Erik怀里揉蹭，凑在Erik耳边小声引诱对方，“我爱你，Erik，”Charles说，“我……我做了那么多事……我就为了你……”  
他渴望占有Erik，并且被这种欲望支配着，他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄着摇摇欲坠的光。Erik没有如他所愿那样立刻回应，Charles难过得一下子搂紧了对方，“你是不是生气了，”Charles的声音被堵在胸口，显得闷声闷气的，如果仔细聆听，就能发现他伪装的平静里带着一点儿惊慌失措。Erik稍稍撑起来一些跟他对视，Charles颤抖着咬住自己的下嘴唇，好像担心Erik会把他丢下，很快笨拙的重新窝回到Erik的怀抱里——他惹上了一个大麻烦，Charles手足无措的想，他不该这么说的。

而事实上，Charles的这一点笨拙让Erik觉得再可爱不过了。Charles看上去那么那样赤裸，深埋在冻土之下的感情小心的展露出头角。Erik就在他微微颤抖的紧张里深情地吻上去，亲在Charles的嘴角。他抱着Charles，然后把他的情人——他的爱情放在床上；任何地方只要Charles在，那里都是他的温柔故土，是每当他回想起来就无比眷恋的家园。他撑在Charles头顶上方，刘海低垂下来，他微微眯起眼睛，目光是深沉，也亮晶晶的，他像条看护城堡的恶龙那样把Charles笼罩在自己的阴影里，带着无比的崇敬动情地吻了吻Charles的手臂，吻Charles的胸口，Charles的肩膀和颈侧，最终，他低伏下身体，亲吻Charles有着巨大疤痕的小腹——那是他深爱Erik的证据。曾经他的爱险些要了他的命，但好在他活了下来。  
“我是你的，Charles，”Erik捉住Charles在他身上煽风点火不安分的手指，亲吻Charles的指尖。Charles瞪着眼睛看他，又快乐又恐惧的盈满了泪水，“我是你一个人的。”Erik无比温柔地抚摸着Charles切开的伤痕。他们都曾经受伤害，他曾被钛合金的利爪贯穿肋骨，也曾被地狱的大火吞噬，但没有哪一次，像现在这样让他胆颤心惊。  
“疼吗？”Erik小心地把手掌覆盖在上面。  
Charles深深吸着气，目光躲躲闪闪的不肯回答。Erik捏住他的下颌，强迫他同自己对视，那么霸道，那么尖刻，那么……Erik。Charles忍不住呻吟了一声，扬起脸挣脱开手掌的控制。Erik凑上去舔他的喉结，现在Erik已经可以分辨出哪一部分是属于Charles的，哪一部分是伪装出来骗人的。  
“Charles，”他抚摸着Charles的脸颊，声音因为性欲而低哑深沉。他喃喃的低语着Charles的名字，一遍又一遍，好像那就能抚平Charles身上的创伤，弥补他们之前犯下的错误。

他腾出一只空闲的手慢慢给Charles做扩张，用粗糙的手指指腹摩挲敏感的褶皱。他看到Charles在床单上用力绞紧了双手——单单是一根手指都能让Charles忍耐不住。他抚摸着Charles的肩膀，把人从枕头上抱起来，让Charles气喘吁吁地趴在自己肩头。Charles这时候格外听话，让他干什么他就老老实实地干什么。他攀着Erik的肩，眼睛一眨也不眨，隔了一小会儿，Charles低垂下湿润的睫毛，迷茫地颤抖了一下，侧开头窝在Erik肩颈之间。

Charles的身体果然如他记忆中的那样，滚烫而柔软。Erik一点一点推挤进去，咬着牙忍耐横冲直撞的冲动——太舒服了，Erik想。他推着Charles的肩膀让Charles平躺下去，Charles小幅度动着身体，渴望寻找到一个舒服一些的位置，然而没等他喘匀气息，Erik一下子撞到了他嫩生生的肠壁上，撞得Charles呛咳起来。他呜呜咽咽地叫喊着Erik，喘着气，眼睛里全是泪水。可他的声音是柔软的，“我受不了了——Erik，你太大了，我不行——”  
Erik抱着Charles的脑袋，在他耳边恶劣地笑起来，轻轻拍打着Charles的后背哄他。Erik此刻听上去像一个温柔的好丈夫，小声宽慰Charles：要Charles配合一点他能够很快结束。然而事实上，他小幅度的向上抽插，一下又一下撞着Charles的最深处，直到Charles软绵绵的呻吟起来，那种毫无羞耻的声音简直就像是欲求不满的催情剂。  
刚开始那几下，Charles确实还像模像样的挣扎，但很快，他就放弃了抵抗，性高潮的红晕染上他的脸颊，Charles睁着眼睛注视着Erik——Erik低下头，他就迅速搂住Erik的后颈，同Erik额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
“待在我的身边，Erik，”Charles紧紧搂着他，“跟我在一起……”  
Erik一下下地开拓他的身体，看着这个既坚硬又柔软、既无害又贪婪的Charles。Charles矛盾丛生的个性，也是他无可救药的感情归宿。他不会再到其他地方去了，Erik想，他所要的一切都在这个地方，他全部怒火和挣扎都在Charles这里尘埃落定。  
这就是Charles要的，这就是Charles一直以来在做的事。他告诉Erik他爱他，但他没有告诉Erik他为这份无望的告白宁肯抛弃一切。

那场性事之后，Charles像累坏了似的软软的呼吸，Erik同他接吻，平静而温柔地接吻，好像他们做过无数次那样。Erik曾经邪恶、刻薄、毫无同情心，他睚眦必报，在黑暗中踽踽独行。他已经习惯了那样的孤独，但他没想到的是在这个世界上有一个人如此深切的爱他。

早上Charles从腰酸背痛的宿醉中醒过来，有一只手臂搁在他腰上——Erik大概感觉到他醒了，折起手臂，手掌顺着他的腰线摸进Charles的上衣里。Charles在那个瞬间紧张得全身僵硬，他当然记得昨晚发生了什么，他确实喝断了片儿，但还没有喝到失忆的程度。他捉住Erik的手无力地阻止对方进一步攻城略地。Erik的手掌就换了一个方向，朝下抚摸到了Charles的屁股。Erik埋进Charles的颈窝，深深吸了一口气。此时此刻的万磁王看上去年轻英俊，而且惊人的好脾气。  
Erik揉着Charles的屁股，指头往那条股缝里挤了挤。  
Charles看上去有点儿怔怔的，Erik抚摸他，他那点儿迷茫很快就消失了，湿漉漉的蓝宝石一样的眼睛睁大了，一下子脸色通红。  
——就像个受到了惊吓的小动物。  
Erik于是不再进一步动作，而是继续搂住他，用那种惯常的、似笑非笑的神情看着他。  
谁能想象得出Charles Xavier教授在喝多了的时候是个色情狂？谁都不知道——除了Erik。  
没关系，他们可以慢慢来，Erik想，反正Charles早晚都是他的。Charles已经等了他那么长时间，他不在乎Charles再等一小会儿。

在起床以前，Erik再次埋进Charles的脸颊和脖子之间，在他的腮帮子上轻轻咬了一小口。  
“Charles，”Erik的声音听上去闷声闷气的，却带着熟悉的笑意，“我喜欢你身上的味道——像是在酒吧里喝多了夜不归宿。”  
不，Charles闭上眼睛在心中哀号，是跟什么人上了个床的味道。


End file.
